Undeniable
by Ghissie
Summary: Wat if Fitz and Liv had met while he was going through a divorce? See as they juggle their emotions, a presidential campaign and potential scandals. #OLITZ all the way. DISCLAIMER: Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while now. It's my first fanfic so dot be too harsh. Please tell me what you think. What if Fitz was divorcing Mellie when he met Olivia?

Disclaime: I own nothing. All belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Santa Barbara- California around 2 a.m

"Are you out of your mind? You really think you can divorce me and still make it to the White House? I never thought you could be so stupid! I am your shut if you want to make it to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue." Mellie screamed at him in disbelief. She knew that one of these days he would demand for a divorce but she never thought he would do it just after announcing that he was running for office.

"First, I'm not out of my mind. I'm completely sane I actually think I was insane for waiting so long to ask you for a divorce. Second, I do think I can make it to the White House without you. I don't think the American people want to have a First Lady who disrespects her marriage every second she gets. (Mellie looked shocked at that admission, she didn't think he knew) Why do you look so shocked? You thought I didn't know? You screw around every occasion you get and that was even before we got married. And just because I choose not to say anything doesn't mean I don't know. Third, I'm not stupid, I'm far from that actually or may I remind you that I was one of the youngest people to graduate from Harvard Law at 22. The youngest person to be elected for governor of the great state of California at 27. And now the youngest person running for office. I would say I'm far from stupid. I'm actually brilliant after all I graduated High School 3 years early, finished my undergrad in 2 years and law school in 3. And not to mention the 2 years I was in the Navy. Some people might actually consider me a genius! And no, you are not my only shut to the highest office in the land. When the American people see this young ambitious genius single father of 2 running for office, they will love me. Did I mention that I'm filling for full custody of the kids?" He added with an evil smirk of his face. That last comment infuriated Mellie. How in the world could he think think like that. Was he really thinking about himself only and not her political gain? And then he added the comment that he knew would infuriate her.

"We all know you had kids for me isn't it?" He knew it was below the belt to use her own words against her but he was done. Done of pretending to be happily married when inside he wanted to strangle her. Done of playing the happy husband when he wasn't even sure if he was one considering the fact that he never touched her. Done pretending not to be the other guy when he knew all along he would be the other guy who just happens to be married to her. Done pretending that they were husband and wife when they hadn't touched each other since the birth of the twins. Done being faithful to something that didn't really exist. He was done pretending with his life. He wanted to live a normal life without pretending with his kids that was all whether or not he made it to the White House. He was done. Mellie was stunned never in all the time she had known Fitz had she seen him so determined. The passion that burned his eyes was something she had never seen before. At that instant, she knew there was no way she was changing his mind so, she tried to see the error of his ways.

"The party will never let you run for office single. It's one thing that you're young but it's an other to be running for office in your thirties and single. They will crucify you! And the kids, they will hate you. You can't take their mother away just like that and expect them to like you..." He let out a huge laugh which irritated her even more. "It's not funny" she fumed. He laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" She was seriously irritated with how immature he was acting.

He finally calmed down and let out a sigh and then said: "You? A mother?" He laughed again. "I must be dreaming. You were never a mother to Karen and Keith except in the eyes of the unsuspecting media. For the kids you are not a mother, you are nothing more than a surrogate who just leaves the care of their nannies. I am the only real parent they've ever had so no, they won't hate me. Quite the opposite actually, they'll love me for delivering them from the witch they are obliged to call a mother. And for the party, I couldn't care less of what they think. If they don't want me, then I'll run as a liberal, the democrats would love that thus giving me more votes." She was defeated, never in her life had she thought she would lose a battle to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, but she wasn't giving in. "I will not sign the papers, you're crazy if you thought that for a single moment I would." He sighed. "You better do. Cause I'm an enemy you don't want to have."

"I know you Fitzgerald. And I am telling you that I am not signing. I've known you since you were 20. Who is she?" Fitz was taken back be her question.

"What?"

"I know you Fitzgerald. There is no way you though of this by yourself. So, who is she? Who are you living me for?"

He chuckled. "I'm wnot the one who cheated in this relationship Mellie. I'm not you remember?" That was a slap in her face.

"I know you. There is no way you suddenly grew some balls without someone behind you."

He sighed. "Mellie. Mellie. Mellie. You so don't know me. You know, I'm no longer the 20 year old who got tricked into marriage by a 25 year old just because he didn't know better. I am a man and I won't tolerate you treating me like I'm a child anymore. I'm a man and expect to be treated as such. I don't need anyone to be able to make decisions. So, I'm done with you treating me that way and from now on I expect nothing more from you rather than the respect I deserve." Mellie didn't know what to do other than being shocked. Her Fitz was no longer the young man she could bust around as she pleased and one of the way he was making that be known was by asking for a divorce.

She couldn't allow this to happen. All of this would compromise her plans and her political future. The clearing of Fitz's throat snapped her out of her thoughts.

"24 hours." She didn't get what he meant.

"What?"

"I forgot to make myself clear, you have 24 hours to sign the papers."

"What if I don't."

"Then honey (he said sarcastically) I would advise you to call your mother and flavor of the month." He said with an evil grin.

"What? Why?" She said with her heart pounding.

"Because by Friday you three will be sharing the headlines. I can already see the titles: 'Like mother like daughter, is infidelity a transmitted character?" With that comment, all the blood was drained in Mellie's face.

She bearly got out "How...? Since when...?"

Fitz let out a chuckle. "Mellie, you don't really think that the great Big Jerry Grant would let his only son get married without a deep background check? You underestimate us Grants! I was born from one of the wealthiest political families in this country not to ad my mother's part of the family cause I can't even begging to count the number of companies they have; from cars to perfumes, it's exhausting to count. And you think they would have let me marry you without a background check?Also considering the fact that they hated you, a background check was the easiest and common thing to do. But if I recall, your mother was not only unfaithful but, a call girl. Wow, Friday would be a very busy day for the journalists don't you think? But that would be even better if the knew how you cheated yourself through law school." He winked at her. "But since you're a sane person who cares for her own political future, I don't think we'll need to go there will we?"

He went to her and kissed her on the chick and whispered: "Remember, 24 hours or I go nuclear on you." She was still speechless. He then went to the door and said "I'll be in the study if you decide to sign them early." And then he was gone. She stayed there, petrified and unable to move. This new Fitz was causing her to tremble out of fear. She thought that maybe she pushed him too far and now he's using her own game against her. The worst was that she believed he was able to do what he said he would do. He would be able to tarnish his own reputation for the kids' sake. And at that moment,the only one thought was able to snap Fitz out of that crazy idea; the one and only Cyrus Rutherford Beene. She got out and headed to his room.

Washington DC that morning

Olivia was in her office at 6:30 like usual. Today was an other normal day at D&C law firm. Her morning was quite and uneventful, she hated it. She wanted a case to handle. She was tired of the boredom she felt at that moment. She lived for the excitement that was brought by a desperate case, the rush of saving some's reputation and of course the joy of being the one to wear the white hat. However, today, she wouldn't be feeling any of that, the fact that she finished the required cases for the firm in less than a week and having no interest in the new cases. Today was going to be than other boring day. Her life was becoming a routine and she despised that idea.

She was the great Olivia Pope who graduated High School at 15, had 2 PhDs at 21 and made partners at the firm at 24. She missed having a goal to look after. She had all she ever wanted in life, a amazing reputation, a great job, a great house and she did it all by herself yet she was not happy. She dated but nothing beyond 4 months. She had all you can ask for in life; beauty, fortune and every man drawling about yet her life felt empty but did not know what she lacked.

Today she had a feeling in her gut that something big was going to happen but couldn't figure out what it was. He train of thoughts was interrupted by Stephen knocking at her door. The two had been friends since law school and he was one of the true friend she had beside her best friend Huck and her brother Harrison. "You know you don't have to knock right?"

"I do but I prefer to knock. It seems it always snaps you out of your bubble." He chuckled. She looked at the clocked and said "How come you're in early today?" "I wanted to speak to my best friend alone and figured you'd be here." She was a little surprised by the fact that he came to her, usually he went to Harrison when he wanted to talk. "Sure, have a sit." He sat. "So, what's on your mind that made you wake up, I know how much you value your beauty sleep." They both laughed.

" You're a girl right?" He said nervously. "No, I like to think that I'm a man." She said trying to lighten the mood. "So, there is this girl right, she's gorgeous beyond imaginable, and she's a really good friend of mine. I have been in love with her since we met but she seems not to notice how I feel about her. I want to ask her out but I'm afraid that she'll say no and I'll lose her and I don't want that at all. I value her friendship dearly and I can't afford losing her. What should I do?"

She chuckled a bit and saw that he was serious. "You're seriously asking me for relationship advice?" He nodded. "You know I'm Olivia Pope right?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes" he answered plainly. "I don't really date."

"I know but you're a woman and you know how women can be."

"I think you should ask for Harrison for relationship advice but, know that she might know how you feel but does not feel the same way so she does as if she doesn't know to preserve your friendship. Or, she knows how you feel and feels the same way but does not know what to do about it. Or she simply has no clue. So, who's the girl? Anyone I know?" She asked getting excited. He then got very uncomfortable and said: "I should go, we'll talk at lunch." He kissed her on the chick and left before she could interject.

The rest of the morning was pretty much loss time because in the incoming cases none caught her attention so she decided to go to the park and relax while waiting for lunch with Stephen since she couldn't bother her brother, who took his new girlfriend to South Africa for the summer, or Huck who was in an internship at Apple California for the summer. Stephen on the other hand kept on thinking on his discussion with Olivia trying to decide whether or not to ask her out. He had been in love with her for 8 years now but feared that asking her out might cause him to loose her forever. He resolved into asking her out hoping she would say yes and in case of the contrary taking the job offer he received from a competitive firm. By the time it was lunch Stephen would go to a florist and buy a rose for Liv before heading to their favorite Chinese restaurant. Where he would Liv sited at their usual table.

Santa Barbara - California 3 a.m

Mellie practically ran to Cyrus' room. She was so afraid that she couldn't breath. She was thinking that in 24 hours whether or not she signs the divorce papers her world was about to crumble. She made it to his door out of breath. She felt as if the walls were closing on her and didn't know what to do. She banged at the guest room so hard she thought she could wake up everyone at the ranch. After what felt like eternity, Cyrus finally opened.

"We have a problem" she said out of breath.

"That we do. I get that I'm staying at your house before we depart to the campaign trail but it is no reason to wake me up at 3 in the morning." He said a little annoyed.

"I don't think I'm going on the trail Cy." She said catching her breath.

"What do you mean you're not going on the trail? It's your husband's campaign for God's sake!" He said in disbelief. "He won't be my husband for long" Cy looked at her confused.

She then continued handing him the divorce file: "He's filling for divorce." Cyrus looked at her in shock and then looked at the file.

He ran his hands through his hair with frustration before screaming; "Is he out of his mind?"

"I thought he was as well but, the look of determination of his face, is one I've never seen before. There is no way he's changing his mind on this one". Cy paced back and forth around the room. Then said "Are you going to sign?"

"I don't know but I think it's the best option I have." She told him the whole situation. He ran his through his hair once again and said, "What do you want me to do?".

She thought for a second and said "Try to persuade him otherwise or at least insure that we come from this with our political futures intact." He went to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers. He handed her one and took the other.

After one sip he said "Since he was brave enough to give you the papers himself and is threatening you, I think dissuading him is impossible. So, we'll try to save your careers. However, I'll need the help of a close friend of mine. She's the best but, she has to be willing to help first. She is a very busy woman and has many cases."

"If she's the best as you say, you do the best that you can to get her here. I am not losing everything I worked my whole life for."

"I'll do my best. Go, have some sleep. We'll talk everything over after breakfast so we can see Fitz' intake on this then I'll call her."

She the got up and readied herself to leave once in the doorway she turned to Cyrus and said "This better work, I am not to loose everything." He nodded and she left. After closing the door, he spent the rest of the night thinking on how to persuade Olivia to help.

Washington DC at lunch

Stephen entered the restaurant and saw Olivia at their usual table and went to see her. He handed her the rose which surprised her. "Why the rose?" She asked. "Because I wanted to do something special for you today." She didn't push further the issue cause it was like Stephen to do such things.

They ordered and made small talks throughout the meal. Halfway through their lunch, Stephen spoke up: "Liv, there is something I need to ask you." He said nervously. "Sure, anything." She said as she took an other bite.

"Liv, I care about you very much. You're one of my closest friends. I can't afford to loose you. Please promise me that what I'm about to ask you won't come between us or destroy our friendship." She looked at him confused.

"I promise. Now tell me cause I'm freaking out here."

He took a sip of his drink and a deep breath and said: "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She almost chocked on her food. She didn't know what to say. She did like Stephen but, she never thought about dating him. For her he was just a friend, a close friend. She didn't know how to let him down easy without loosing their friendship. A few moment went by but no answer.

Then Stephen called her: "Liv? So?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

She took a sip at her drink and cleared her throat looking for the right words. "Stephen, I really care about you. I really do. God knows I do. But, I don't think I can date you. You know I don't really date. It's 4 months and then they are gone but, I don't want that with you. I want you in my life more than 4 months. You are better than my usual boyfriends. You are one of my best friends. I can't risk losing you in my life over some 4 months. You're too important for that. Please try to understand me. And I hope this doesn't make things weird between us cause I care for you too much not to not have you in my life." She looked at him and all she could see was the hurt in his eyes. She felt so bad knowing she caused him pain. She gave him time to let her words sink in.

He understood what she was saying and where she was coming from but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He finally spoke up "I understand what you're saying and why you're doing this. But it does kinda hurt." She felt even worse. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." He cut her off and said. "It's okay. I'll be fine. It will be awkward for a little while but I should be fine."

They finished their meal in an uncomfortable silence. When it was time for desert he spoke up again. "So, I guess I'll be changing firms." She looked shocked.

"What do yo mean you'll be changing firms?"

"Since things will be a little awkward between us for a little moment, I thought I would accept that job offer." She was taken back by his admission.

"You are not changing jobs. Do you hear me? You are not..." She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Stephen looked as she took the call trying to discover who was at the other end. Their call was brief, a little over 3 minutes and it was done.

She then went back to the table and said: "So, I was saying, you are not changing jobs because of me. And, FYI, there will be no awkwardness because for the next year, I'll be running a presidential campaign." He looked at her in disbelief

"What? Really? How about your job?" She looked excited

"Yes. Cyrus just asked me to join his as a campaign manager for the Grant's campaign. And as for my job, if I can let you in on a little secret, it was becoming boring cause I only need to work a week a month as you said yourself. In addition, I was kind of loosing myself, I need some excitement, I need a new goal, I need crazy." She said almost overwhelmed by how much this actually means to her.

"So, you're sure you're not running away from me?" He dared to ask. "Of course not silly. You're not that special to make me run half the way across the country." She said messing up his hair. They finished their lunch in laughter before heading to the office for Liv to take a leave of absence.

Santa Barbara - California around 10 pm

It was after breakfast and Cyrus assembled all of them to talk about the situation. Seeing that they had reached a point of no return, he went to call Liv. Cyrus re-entered the main house with a huge smile and his eyes full of hope and releath. He seemed happy and screamed "She said yes." Fitz and Mellie both let out a huge sigh. And Cyrus said "A long year awaits us." And Fitz added "A long year indeed."

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm so touched that you like my story. It's kind of overwhelming. I tried to abide by your request and air the paragraphs.

So, this chapter is pretty much the filler of the last, nothing major happens, yet. But trust me, next chapter we'll have some Olitz. I hope this chapter will help you cope the lack of Olitz in the premier and the shame that was portraying Olake: couldn't stand the scene. Although the end, at least the last few minutes show that we should keep hope. Oliters keep strong!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me if I did Olitz would be since long married with kids. Everything belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Santa Barabra- California early morning

Mellie couldn't sleep that night. She kept on thinking of ways to prevent Fitz from going forward with his plan. She wasn't going to allow him to make her lose everything she worked so hard for. She was destined to de First Lady and she wasn't going to let some idiotic thing that her husband thought about while screwing around jeopardize that. There was no way she was giving him a divorce without a fight. She thought that if time wouldn't change her idiotic husband's mind she'd just do some research of her own. But, through the night, the look that was on Fitz's face kept hunting her and she found herself playing a game of WHAT IF.

But now, it was morning, and, after debating she had decided that she'd just do her research on Fitz's to find some leverage to use against him even if it's to delay the divorce only a few months. She thought that once on the trail, if she managed to stay that long, she'd be 'safe' cause he wouldn't be able to divorce her than without completely losing his election.

So, she just called the one person she knew would help, her brother. She instructed him to find any and everything on her husband and just in case she also called her lawyer to go over her prenup. She thought she could find something, anything to keep her married at least for the one and a half months before they left for the trail. Although she was determined to fight she knew she'd be probably fighting a losing battle cause a Grant always got what he wanted. And considering the fact that her in-laws hated her, she could only assume that she'd be out in the cold in less than an hour if they had anything to say about that.

* * *

><p>Washington DC-3.30p.m<p>

Liv and Stephen arrived at the firm around2 p. for the first time in months, Liv was excited. She was going to do something which didn't seem like a routine, she was going to do what she liked: helping people in the world of politics. She went to her office to prepare for he departure. Once she was done packing her belongings, she went to her boss' office to have the inescapable conversation she had tried to avoid since coming back to the office. She made her way to George Campbell's office, he had inherited half of the firm from his grandfather so did his partner Russell Dean.

All across Washington, Dean & Campbell law firm was known to be the best at helping politicians. All though, they helped all politicians, it wasn't a secret that the owners were democrats and that their employees were either democrats or apolitical. So, Liv was very nervous as to how she would tell her boss that she was leaving for a year, maybe more if things went well with the campaign, to run the presidential campaign of a republican.

She knocked and was told to enter. To her delight, the partners were together which meant she wouldn't have to say what she was about to say twice. She took a deep breath and entered the office. "Olivia, how nice to see you?" Said Russell before adding, "you know, you don't have to come to work everyday right?" Which caused George to smack him in the head "Don't you say thing like that, cause if you get that into her head, she'll never come to the office again." Liv chuckled a bit and felt her anxiety leave her body then replied "I wouldn't do that, I love working here." Then Russell stood to make an exit saying "I see you want to talk, so, I'll let you two have a moment. George, don't forget golf on Friday." Then Liv got the courage to say, "No, actually I think you should stay. What I'm about to say concerns us all."

Then they started panicking. "Please don't say you're quitting" the said in unison. "No, God no, I'm not quitting. I just came to ask if I could get a leave of absence of about a year." She got out in one breath.

"Ok, good to hear that you're not leaving us for another firm. I know every firm in DC is interested in you. So, can I ask why you are suddenly want to take a leave of absence? In the 7 years you've worked here you never took one. We even had to force you out on your vacation times. What changed?"

She took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. "I was offered to run a campaign by my former mentor. And I think it's a great opportunity for me carrier wise."

Then Russell jumped in, "Okay, that's great, so, whose campaign will you be running?"

Liv took a deep breath and said the one thing she was sure would kill their excitement. "Governor Grant of California, he's running for president." She then saw as the two men's faces went blank. After what seemed like an eternity, George spoke up. "You can't do that, there is no way you can run his campaign while related to D&C."

Liv was shocked to see how far they would go interfering with her personal life. First it was the long debate she had had withy hem about working on a Saturday, then them giving her number to clients she hadn't agreed to take. And now, they were going to deny her the only thing that had excited her in months. They were going to far, and it was time for her to use the ultimate plan. Then she became irritated by their attitudes. "What? Why?" She said raising her voice.

This time it was George who decided to respond. He didn't like the way things were going. He sensed that if they continued that way, they might start looking for a new partner in a few hours. And, he wasn't going to risk loosing Olivia Pope. "What I am saying is that you can't run his campaign if you're affiliated to D&C because Russell is going to campaign for Samuel Reston of Maryland and that would be a too big conflict of interest if you two worked together and ran opposite campaigns. Besides, he's a republican. Don't you have a problem with that?"

Liv shook her head, "I'm apolitical, I have no problem whatsoever with the fact that he's a republican. So, you're telling me that I can't run his campaign and work here?"

"Essentially yes. But, Olivia, we don't want to loose you, just please let go with the campaign and you can even help Russ with his." He pleaded with her.

She really didn't want to do this but she had no choice. "You know what, if that's what you want, my resignation letter is at my desc."

"Please don't quit because of this. You're very variable to us and we can't lose you, at least not because of this. If it's a campaign you want, you can have mine. But please don't quit." Russell practically begged her.

"We all knew it was coming at some point. I mean, I want to launch my career solo. This was just the fire to my behind I was looking for. I hold no ill feelings towards you, contrary, I am very grateful for the opportunity you gave me. But I think it's about time I fly with my own wings. I wish you all the best." And with that, she was gone. She went to her penthouse to gather some clothes and on her way, she called Cyrus to make him arrange for her flight. She'd be leaving for Santa Barbaraat 7pm. She just hoped that she would enjoy the campaign as much as she anticipated because, it's all she would have for the next year or so in exception from her brother, her father, Huck and maybe Stephen, for him she didn't know where they stood, if they were still friends or not.

* * *

><p>Santa Barbara-California around 2pm<p>

Fitz and Cyrus were yet again arguing about how he couldn't run single and win and Fitz was adamant about not changing his position.

"Can't you wait after you are elected or at least, after the election? You just announced that you'd be running this Monday, you can't say a week later that you're divorcing your wife." Cyrus said somehow defeated, he was tired of Fitz's stubbornness. He couldn't wait till Liv got there so the two genius could hash that out, he had a feeling she'd be the only one able to reason with him, after all they were both geniuses and as stubborn as the other.

"No Cy, I can't wait. I told you all I was done and I meant it. I can no longer petend. And as far as losing the election, a divorce just after I announce that I'd be running won't make me loose, me refusing to lie to the American people about my marriage and it's state. That will show the people of this great nation that I am trustworthy, something not often found in politicians. That will bust my approval rating to the rough." Sometimes Cyrus forgot that Fitz was a political genius. Now he was more and more anxious for Liv to arrive. He couldn't handle Fitz's smartness anymore. He was destroying every single one of his arguments with a smart one. He really needed Liv to balance that intelligent Fitz cause if he had to take anymore of his smartness, he'd flip.

"At least, can you tell me who you are leaving Mellie for? Cause if you had or are having an affair, you need to tell me as your campaign manager. So I know how to handle this."

Fitz was becoming irritated by Cyrus and his questions, it seamed as if his words were entering through one ear and coming from the other without reaching his brain. "For the last time Cyrus, I am not, never had nor will I have an affair. I am not leaving Mellie for anyone. I am doing his for me, for my children and no one else."

"Ok, ok. I believe you haven't cheated. But, how are you suppose to run on family matters if you are dissolving your own family? Think about the campaign for a moment."

"Cyrus, I am going to tell you what I told you once I told you I would run. My children and their welfare come before anything else, and if me having to divorce their mother is what's best for them, then I'll divorce her in a heart beat. And right now, this divorce is what's best for my children. And as for the campaign, me divorcing my wife isn't the issue. The problem is..."

He was cut off. "Your age." Stated a voice from behind the room. Fitz stunned to see who dared to interrupt him in his monologue looked up and was met by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She looked no taller than 5 feet 5 inches. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her black pant suit that hugged her figure, a light blue tank top and a black jacket. She paired that with a pair of 4 inch heels and a light blue purse. She only wore her gold earrings with a matching pendant and watch which complimented her mocha skin. He hair was in a nice pony tail with little curls surrounding her face. She looked absolutely breath taking. She continued to speak and with every word got even closer which caused Fitz's heart to speed up.

"It looks like you're too young and indecisive. You're too handsome for your own good. Which would be fine except that every man in America will be scared that you'll steal their wife. Which wouldn't look good considering the republican family values. Family values matter to republican, it's why they vote for who they vote for. And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side it only leaves family. And yours, whatever the truth maybe, from the outside it'll look like you just destroyed it and have no respect for families."

She continued to step closer while looking him in the eye. She was staring in what she thought were the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. She felt drawn to him, like if there was a magnet compelling her to get as close as she could to him.

"People want to like who they're voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seem like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, but right now you deciding to divorce your wife, makes them not like you cause you're giving up on the "American dream" they were taught from a young age. Not only are you defying your party by divorcing your wife, you're opening yourself to the scrutiny of the media and providing your opponents ammunitions such as your lack of experience and indecisiveness proved by a failed marriage. That's why you'll lose the primary before it even starts."

She finally stops to take a breath. They're still looking into each others eyes, they can't seem to look away. Fitz looks dumbfounded. He doesn't know what to say. Finally he otters: "And you are?"

She smirks, satisfied of the reaction she was getting from Fitz. She the answers "Olivia... Pope".

After a moment of silence, he then looks over to Cyrus then back to Liv before saying "Miss Pope, a word, please?" Which was Cyrus' cue to leave. He left praying that they wouldn't get into a screaming match or something of the sort cause they needed both their brains if they intended to win the White House. He hoped they would let go of their stubbornness for a while for the good of the campaign but he doubted that Fitz would want her on his campaign after she just ripped him a new. But, who couldn't hope right?

Tell me what you think! All opinions are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

Over 1000 views, I can't believe it. I'm overwhelmed. Thank you guys so much. It's surreal.

I also enjoy reading your reviews. I try to answer them individually. And, regarding the reviews, I want to reassure everyone. **THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, THAT I'M KEEPING FITZ AND MELLIE TOGETHER. **The divorce is definitely happening so be reassured.

This is an Oltiz all the way story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me if I did Olitz would be since long married with kids. Everything belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ranch, Santa Barbara-California<p>

"Miss Pope, a word, please?"

Liv felt all the blood drain from her face. Her mind started racing, she thought she overstepped. She wasn't understanding her own reaction, normally after tearing her clients down, she felt amazing, she felt excited she felt alive. But, right now, she wasn't feeling any of that, she was nervous, almost as if she was ashamed of the words she outed. She felt like a little girl who just told her dad that he was wrong and no longer as he smart kid that corrected the teacher. A wave of panic went through her body, she didn't know what to do, she was never the one to be panicked by her clients, they were the ones that were panicked by her. She didn't know what it was about Fitzgerald Grant that was different but, it seemed like she became irrational the moment their eyes met.

"God do that he doesn't fire me. I can't get fired, I am too excited about this. God, I can't be jobless, I quit my job for this." She said frustrated. She hadn't realized that she said that out loud until she heard him say "You're not fired. Far from it..."

"I'm not? But I..." She cut him off and couldn't even manage to find her word. She couldn't even recognize herself, Olivia Pope was never one to be out of word but, something about the man in front of her made her loose the ability to think clearly.

Fitz seemed surprised at her sudden insecurity. This woman had just shred him to pieces and even himself enjoyed it. This woman, that not even after meeting her for five minutes, struck fear into him and brought him to his knees. This woman that after she handed him his ass on a plate he believed he needed to have in his life. This woman that was known all over the country for her no-nonsense and confidence. He couldn't believe that she was insecure. He was taken aback by that fact. This wasn't the fierce Olivia Pope he expected. And for some reason, the fact of him knowing that made his desire of him knowing her and having her in his life grow even more.

"No, you're not fired. I actually wanted to thank you..." Fitz said trying to find his word. He had just forgotten what he wanted to tell Liv. He just wanted her close by and that seemed to turn his genius brain into Jell-O.

"Thank me? What for?" Olivia chocked out trying to regain some composure. She couldn't understand this man. She just shred him to pieces and he's her new employer and not only didn't he fire her, he wanted to thank her. Was he serous? She couldn't understand him. After what she just did, he was actually thanking her.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for forthcoming with me. I am surrounded by people who lie to me constantly who think they should always tell me what they think I want to hear instead of telling me the truth. Earlier, you told me the truth without sugar coating it. It didn't matter that I was your new employer, it didn't matter that that Cyrus was there. You just had to tell the truth. And for that I am thankful." He posed and looked at her. She looked like an angel. An angel sent from heaven to the lies and pretending that surrounded him. The he added "I think we'll be great together." The double meaning of his words weren't lost to either of them. He looked into her eyes and, he saw it, he saw them married, a house, kids, them growing old together, he saw it. But, could it really be? He had known her for less than half an hour, this couldn't be. Or could it.

Terrified by what he saw and the fact that he had known her for less than an hour. He couldn't let what he saw blind him, rationally, he knew this was too fast. There is no way that this is happening. But, why did it feel so right? Why did those few seconds he stared into her eyes feel so reel? Why did it feel like he had known her all his life yet he knew nothing about her? Why did it feel like he found what he'd been looking for without even knowing he had been looking for it?

Liv looked into his eyes in awe. She was lost in his thoughts that she frowned a little when he stepped behind. The Fitz gathered the courage to address her. "I think,..." He couldn't find the words. "Get Cyrus and get to work?" She finished for him. He just stud there and said a soft "Okay". She lead the way and stepped out of his study to find Cyrus in the living room. Fitz watched her leave his study and prayed to whatever God there was that Mellie signed the papers. Because, after what he saw, there was no way in hell he wouldn't get to live that life with Liv.

* * *

><p>Shopping Mall, Santa Barbara-California<p>

Mellie tried to keep her mind off of Fitz and the decision she'd be making whether or not she wanted to in a few hours. Whether or not she expressed her decision or not, the inevitable would happen. It seemed that Fitz was rather determined that she makes a decision. Since leaving the house that morning, Fitz had kept texting her an hour countdown every hour. It was driving her crazy. The worst was the fact that they were in mid afternoon and her source hadn't called her back. She was now starting to worry. In a few jours, all she worked so hard for would be destroyed. All because her stupid husband decided he couldn't wait 8 more years to divorce her. He was taking away her chance of being FLOTUS. She was convinced he was leaving her for someone else.

How could he not? She hadn't had sex with the man since the birth of the Twins and she couldn't blame him if she cheated the man was very attractive, and 5 years her junior. He could've had anyone he desired. And, he was a man, he had needs that neede to be taken care of.

In that moment, she missed the Fitz she met in law school. The Fitz that caved to get people's attention aside from his brain because, mommy and daddy only cared for him because of his grades. She missed the Fitz that came crawling to her every single time his parents didn't seem to notice him beside his report card although he was their only child under the pretense of her being his "Friend". She missed the Fitz that was so broken because of his intelligence that he always went to her for comfort. She missed when times were easy with him. When she knew exactly what to do or what to say to get him wherever she wanted him to be. But, those times were over. It seemed that after being hurt one too many times, he found the strength to finally say no.

She had decided since today might be her last day as Mrs Grant, she might as well take advantage of it. She went into an Estée Lauder shop and to a piece of everything. And she didn't even have to pay, she just had to show her ID to show she was a Grant. Having that name had its perks mostly in that shop after all, Estée Lauder herself was Fitz's maternal grandmother. She later on went to ford and picked herself a new car, a model that wasn't even out yet. Again one of the perks of being associated with the Grants. Fitz's maternal grandfather was the heir of Ford industries and as such, it guaranteed the Grants could take whatever car they desired for free. After her shopping spree, she decided to go and wait for her source to come. It was nearly 5pm and she needed him to come and tell her what he found. She had been gone for the day and it was about time she faced the music.

She sat at the café, waiting for her source to arrive. She hoped he found something, anything that would make Fitz wait at least until he campaign started when, divorcing her would jeopardize his campaign. She waited 15 minutes before her source, Charlie arrived.

"Tell me what you found" she couldn't wait any longer.

"First, your husband is not cheating on you. Seriously, the man can't seem to do something unrighteous. Have you ever seen a politician with such integrity?" Charlie continued praising the man, he hadn't seen the look of panic that came upon Mellie's face when he said that Fitz hadn't cheated. She was becoming irritated at the praises he was giving Fitz. How dare he praise the man who wanted to take everything from her?

"Just get to the point already. I didn't wait an entire day for you to tell me he wasn't cheating. I called you so you could find any and everything about the man. And that's not all there has to be on the man named Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third." She snapped, her mind was racing, if that's all he could find on Fitz she was screwed.

"Okay, okay, don't eat me alive. Aside from everything that is public knowledge, I couldn't find much. The man has nothing to hide. All I could find was that last week, after the kids left for his grandfather's house, he called his lawyers and had them draft the divorce papers. He also made a few changes on his will and medical proxy." He paused. "You're no longer a heir on his will and you're not his medical proxy anymore."

He watched Mellie freeze. In that moment, it hit her, Fitz was serious. She only had a few hours before it all ended. She now knew what he decision was. She paid Charlie and paid for her cappuccino. And then headed home. On her way over, she there was only one question on her mind: What happened between before and after the kids left that changed Fitz so drastically?

* * *

><p>Fitz and Liv made their way to the living room and found Cyrus pacing in frustration. He looked like he was about to scream. When he saw them coming, he stopped pacing and looked at them. When neither of them said nothing, he started to worry that Fitz fired her and just threw the election away. He couldn't take the silence anymore so he decided to bite the bullet and asked with hopeful eyes "So?"<p>

Before Liv could say anything, Fitz said, "We're going to start working on the divorce, and, how to break it so it doesn't hurt the polls too badly. You can go and start working on the campaign keeping in mind that I'll be running a single father of 2." He didn't know why but for some reason, he didn't want Cyrus in on the divorce. He had a feeling he'd try to persuade him out of it. Besides, he wanted, no, ached to be alone with Olivia again.

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, he thought that they were about to concede before the campaign even begun. He really hope Liv could do something about the situation because if not, they were screwed. "Ok. Thank goodness you didn't fire her. Am sure with your genius brains of yours you two will be able to come up with a plan." He said going past them to the guest room. Before he was out of the room and turned to Fitz. "By the way, where do you want your campaign to start?"

"Massachusetts. I lived there, I worked there, I think it's good for the optics if I start there." Cyrus only nodded and made his way to his room.

Fitz told Liv to go in the study while he went to get them some drinks and tell the cook they'd e having a guest for diner. On his way, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw when he looked in her eyes. He just hoped she wanted him as much as she wanted her.

Fitz made his way back to the study with two sodas and handed Liv one before going to sit behind his desk facing her.

Liv took a deep breath before starting. "Look, from now on, you're my client and, I do g everything I can to guarantee that my clients they get what they want. But, I only have one rule, I want to be honest with me. I want the truth, nothing but the truth if not, all bets are off. Do I make myself clear." He nodded seeing as she had more to say. "Now that you're my client and that I'm one of your campaign managers, I have to tell you that this divorce is going to impact your campaign and might risk you losing it. Are you willing to risk that?"

"Look, I know, this isn't the ideal time for me to get a divorce considering I'm running and, I can't wait to get divorced and then run because I already announced that I was running. But, believe me when I say I can no longer do this. I'm not only doing this for myself, I'm doing this for my children. My children need me to do this. And my children are more important than me running for office. And before you even ask, I'm not leaving my wife for anyone. I've never and would never cheat on her." He answered defeated. He looked so beaten. The sadness that came upon his face when he talked about his children caught Liv's attention and she made a mental not to ask him about it. She had a feeling that his children had done or said something that had triggered his outburst and sudden need for a divorce.

"Please don't be like Cyrus, don't start enumerating all the reasons why I shouldn't do this. I can't be fighting you too. I can't be fighting Cyrus and Mellie, run for president, be a father and fight you too. It's exhausting. I don't think I can take it. Please, just for once I need someone in my corner." He looked tired, exhausted. Fitz didn't understand what came upon him. He was never that open and vulnerable with anyone not even with Mellie when he thought she was his friend. He didn't know what it was with Liv that made him so carefree and open but it frightened him. How could he have known Mellie for over a decade and never manage to bring himself to be like that and yet he'd known Liv for less than an hour and he was allowing her to see him as no one else ever did.

Liv didn't know what to say. From what she could gather, he had many emotional wounds. To some extend, she could understand him. Beyond the charm and warm smile, she could see in his eyes sadness and pain that mirrored hers. The pain of someone that's been hurt one too many times. The sadness of having it all yet having nothing. So, besides Cyrus's remarks about how stupid and unrealistic the idea of him divorcing his wife was, she decided to go with her gut. And, her gut was telling him that he'd be one hell of a president. And the look in his eyes told her that couldn't bear it no more.

"Look, I know that this is going to be tough and that you are risking it all. But I also know that you are intelligent and that you wouldn't do this if there was any other way. So, I won't enumerate the reasons why you shouldn't do this. You are rational and I'm sure you already did that. But, I won't lie, it will be hard, nearly impossible to achieve. I'll be in your corner. You are now my client and i do what my clients want me to do. But, I need something from you, I need the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If I'm going to be fighting the public opinion for you, I want to be certain that I know the truth. I am not Cyrus so, if there is something you are intending to do that affects you as my client and my candidate, I need to be kept on the loop. Honesty is the most important thing for me. So, if you lie to me and that lie affects me professionally or/and personally and, all bets are off. And, depending on how badly it affected me I will ruin you. And trust me, I am en enemy you do not want to have. Are we clear?" She asked looking at him right in the eye.

The Liv he was seeing right now was the whose reputation preceded her. She was the fierce no-nonsense fixer that brought everyone to their knees. Right now, he was seeing the Formidable Olivia Pope and not the woman who moments earlier had seemed so insecure. He didn't know what it was with her taking charge, but, he was so turned on by her right now._ Snap out of it Fitz, you bearly know her. _

It took Fitz a little while to answer, letting all her words synch in. She was on his side. She'd fight for him. He didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed. She would be in his corner. He didn't know why but he knew that she meant it. He knew that unlike everyone else in his life, she'd be by his side, and not for some hidden agenda but for him as a person.

"I swear Olivia, I can call you Olivia right?" She nodded and he continued. "I swear to you that, I'd never lie to you. I pry myself of my integrity. I'd never risk losing it with you. I'd never risk you thinking any lesser of me."

To some extend, she knew that he meant more than just professionally. She had felt the connection between them the moment their eyes locked. But, knowing that somehow, he felt it too and wouldn't lie to her as many in the past made he happy to some extend. Whiteout realizing it, she smiled at his words.

"Okay, so now that we are on the same page, let the full disclosure begin. First, why would you decide, now of all times to divorce your wife?"

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think. Your opinions are welcomed and desired.<p>

Ghissie


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the reviews, the favorites, the followers, the general interest in my story. It's overwhelming! I just hope that Shonda brings Olitz back and soon cause I can't stand seeing Liv with Jake knowing that Fitz is hurting and she looks like she couldn't care less.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now that we are on the same page, let the full disclosure begin. First, why would you decide, now of all times to divorce your wife?"<p>

Fitz took a deep breath, he knew this one was coming. he figured he might as well tell he the whole truth, after all it was her first rule. Besides, she just told him that she'd e by his side no matter what. He figured that the least he could do was tell her the truth. Something about her made him want to be more open, and, this was something he needed to get off of his chest.

"For me to tell you why now, i'd have to tell you how we got this point although I myself don't get it sometimes. So, I'm going to tell you everything and I expect you not to say anything until I'm finished."

She nodded. And he started recalling his relationship with Mellie.

_He started from when he was 15 and just graduated from High School and was getting ready to leave for college. His parents got him a 3 bedroom 2 bathrooms condo after graduation because they didn't want him living on campus; it showed a bad image of the Grants. Cyrus then became his guardian._

_With him being the youngest in his class, he didn't have friends. just Cyrus checking on him from time to time. _

_Undergrad was fine. He was on a merit scholarship and finished 2 years early so, they gave him the money for the 2 remaining years. they offered him another scholarship that he could either take now or in 2 years when his original one was to expire. _

_His father decided that he should go in the navy because a war hero made a good politician. So, at 17 he enrolled into the navy. 1 year and half into the navy, he got injured from a mission that had earned him the Purple Heart. He was in rehab for 6 months before going back to school to start Law school._

_This time around, he found a friend from boarding school, Andrew Nichols. He was the first real friend he found once he went to boarding school. He was two years ahead of him but, 4 years older. they were good friends. He was like the older brother he always wanted. _

_Once back at Harvard, they reunited and Andrew moved in with him. Fitz had started a spring semester, but, a month into law school, Fitz skept his freshman year. So, come fall, he started his sophomore year. Law school wasnt as bad as undergrad. Fitz started dating. He dated a freshman by the name of Jennifer Thompson._

_He met Mellie in his sophomore year. She was nice to him and, he thought that for once, he found a friend beside Andrew. She was 25 and he was 20. The 3 of them became close friends although Andrew was convinced that Mellie had a thing for Fitz._

_One weekend, Jennifer broke up with him and Andrew wasn't there, and, as if that wasn't enough, he got into a fight with his dad about him running for office the coming year. He tried to persuade him that that was the good thing to do since he just got back from his mission and that he was still being considered a hero. And, he on the other hand was adamant about finishing school first. He was feeling low. he started drinking and somehow, in an act of deseperation, he called Mellie. They drank and they ended up having sex. In the morning they agreed that it was a mistake and should never happen again._

_3 weeks later, Mellie came to him saying that she was pregnant. He offered to pay her child support and she declined she said that she was getting an abortion if they didn't get married. And, knowing that Fitz loved children and couldn't live with himself if he ever let her abort his child. She also told him that the party would never allow him to run if he had had a child out of wedlock. And since she was older, he assumed she was wiser so, a week later, they went to the courthouse and got married._

_To say that his parents were pissed when they found out that they had gotten married would be an understatement. They cut him off financially if he didn't go for an annulment of the marriage. They offered to pay her so she'd go away, and they could take care of the abortion but Fitz was categoric about her not having an abortion. So, his parents froze him from the family's accounts but did not dare disown him publically, but, they also made sure that Mellie signed an air tight prenup agreement. However, his grand parents from both sides stuck to his side through it all as they had done in the past. They continued to show him their unconditional love._

_A week before the end of her first term, Mellie miscarried. And since Fitz didn't want to appear as the douche that dumped his wife the moment she miscarried. He decided that they should work on making their marriage work. They went for counseling. They tried to date. Although Fitz knew that he didn't love Mellie, he knew he'd grow to care about her. _

_For a moment, it worked, they became a real couple, he even thouh that he might have been falling for her. A little while after his 21st, Mellie told him that she was pregnant. And this time, he was actually happy that he was going to be a father. They agreed that Mellie would finish he semester but wait till the spring semester to continue school and that Fitz would take summer classes so that he could finish earlier and be there for their child._

_Fitz was still learning to live with the money he made from the Navy and his scholarships only. He took a job as Cy's assistant since he was helping Mellie pay off her loans and was now preparing for the arrival of his child but also because that would get him recommendation for the law firms that would be willing to hire him. And he needed those since he was young and didn't have the support of his father and his connections behind him._

_He managed to pay Mellie's loans and get a job at a good firm. The twins were born in January. He graduated just after his 22nd birthday. The firm allowed him to finish to work early so he could go take care of the kids since Mellie wasn't the nurturing kind, so, if it was up to her, the kids would be only taken care of by nannies. Besides, he didn't want his kids to think that he was an absent parent._

_However, things changed between him and Mellie once the twins were born. She refused him to touch her and said that she was no longer a sexual person. It just seemed that after the kids were born, the person he had come to care deeply about disappeared. The kids became his whole life. However, his life with Mellie only became disastrous after Andrew moved out saying that that now that they had children he didn't want to intrude. Fitz only continued to hang on for the sake of the children. He didn't want to deprive them of a good family._

_Once Mellie was done with school, hey decided that they should move to California so that in a few years Fitz would run for office. At first Mellie was against them moving to Cali but she reluctantly agreed since she waned to be a governor's wife. Once Mellie started to work, she was bearly home, leaving early in the morning and returning late at night. _

_That made that Fitz was the only parent that the kids saw during that time. He was the one that took them to day care later on to pre school. He was the one that went to parent teacher meetings, and he was the one that knew exactly what was going on in their lives. He tried to give them the best that he could. _

_He put them inthe best schools and made sure that they lacked of nothing. But he also thought them respect and the importance of hard work. He made sure that they understood that having people that help you around didn't mean that they didn't have responsabilities. The kids knew that the had to clean up the play room after playing for example, or they'd be grounded._

_He had allowed his parents to know the kids even if they didn't budge on their decision to cut him off. He felt like his kids deserved to know where they came from and who they were. However, his parents refused to see Karen and Keith in Melllie's presence and she refused to see them either. So, whenever he'd take the kids to his parents' house, she'd stay behind or whenever they'd come, she'd vacate the house._

_When he turned 25, he regained access to the family bank accounts and his parents put him back on their will. But, by this time Fitz had his own wealthy and he was well off. He had just finished building his Santa Barbara ranch and his kids went to the best school in town._

_When Fitz was 26, he decided, or rather Mellie decided that he should run. And that's when they started to pretend in front of the press when once they were home, they bearly spoke to each other. That's when they sold their "love story" to the press without saying that they first got married because she was pregnant. Not even Cyrus knew the real reason behind their marriage. _

_Once he became governor, Mellie was thrilled but she was still adamant about him touching her. It was on his 32nd birthday, a year after he begun his second term that Jason, his bodyguard told him that Mellie was having an affair. It completely tore him appart. Even if he knew thaht they weren't in love, he always thought that somehow, they'd get back what they used to have before the twins were born or that at least she would tel him if she was so unhappy hat she went to look elsewhere. _

_He thought about divorcing her but, he thought back to the kids and how they'd resent him for destroying their family. So, he was trapped in this toxicated marriage at least until the kids were older._

Fitz recalls every detail as he is telling her the real story of his marriage. She can see that it pains him to open up and tell her the truth. She feels such compassion towards him and what he's been through. She just wishes that somehow she could erase all the pain and all the hurt he's feeling.

They go silent for a little while, Liv taking in what he just shared with her. Fitz doesn't know what to do. It's the first time that he ever opened himself like this. He never was this open even with Andrew. He lets himself be vulnerable in this moment.

Finally Liv breaks the silence. "So, why now?"

He simply answers "My baby girl" his voice cracking with emotions. He tries to compose himself before continuing. "My baby girl doesn't believe in marriage anymore, and it's my fault."

She doesn't understand what he's saying so she remains silent to give him the opportunity to explain what he means. They fall silent. The room is thick with emotions. And then, Fitz starts recalling what happened with Karen the morning they left for his grandfather's house.

_"I can't believe that my baby girl is so grown up. She's starting to travel alone! Soon I'll be walking you down the isle." He said teasingly as he helps Karen pack her things._

_"Oh, daddy stop. I'm 12, almost 13, I stopped being your baby girl a long time ago. Besides, I don't think that I'll get married anyways." She says seriously, stoping to fold her clothes and looking at her dad with the most serious expression._

_Fitz is taken back by her tone when she's talking about marriage. Usually, at her age girls are ecstatic at the thought of marriage alone, they believe in the Prince Charming that will one day come to marry them. But, his baby girl says she doesn't believe in that. He starts to panic a little, what would make his baby girl not believe in the girly fairy tell? Who took the innocence from his Kare-bare?_

_"Of course you're my baby girl. Even when you're 30, you'll still be my baby girl. Why would you say that you don't believe you'll get married? You're the most beautiful girl I know. Every guy would be lucky to marry you. But, remind me to buy a gun for when you start dating." He joked but he could see that Karen still had on a serious face. _

_"It's not that I don't believe that I would find a great guy to get married with. It's just, that I don't believe in the idea of marriage." she says sitting on her bed. Fitz takes the chair in front of her piano and pulls it so that he is sitting facing her._

_"What happened? You used to love weddings and you and I used to plan what your wedding will be like. What changed your mind? Why are you saying you don't believe in marriage anymore?"_

_"It's just that marriage make people sad. You look sad all the time expect for when you're with us. And, you and mother never talk and when you do, you are always yelling at each other. And, my friend Michelle, her parents are not married and they are happy. So, the movies about romance and Prince Charming lie because marriage makes people sad. And I don't won't to be sad so, I won't get married."_

_Fitz pulled her into a tight hug and whispered through tears "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it better."_

"My baby girl doesn't believe in marriage anymore, and, it's my fault. I...I'm... I'm the one who took he innocence from her. So, I owe it to her to do my best not to screw her as much as I have already if it's not too late."

Fitz hadn't realized that he was crying until Liv handed him a tissue. The air in the room was thick with emotion. Fitz was the one to break the silence.

"Stand here with me for one minute. Let's not start strategizing or talk or think or,for one minute, we just stand here. I'm not the candidate or your client and you're not the campaign manager or fixer. We're just us. One minute, for one minute, just stand here with me."

"One minute" Liv replied.

The fell into a comfortable silence. Their eyes locked once again and one again, the saw it; the house, the kids, the future. Their minute was ended by a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>She now knew what he decision was. She paid Charlie and paid for her cappuccino. And then headed home. On her way over, she there was only one question on her mind: What happened between before and after the kids left that changed Fitz so drastically?<p>

She arrived home around 6.30. Since her decision was already made, she just needed to find Fitz for them to hash out the details concerning the divorce. She entered the house and was surprised to find the house silent, too silent. No one was in the living room. You could hear a pin drop as it was so quiet. She decided she'd tell Cyrus her decision first so, she headed to his room.

She found him sitting on the carpet with a tone of paperwork on his coffee table. He was so concentrated he didn't hear her come inside. She went and tapped his shoulder a little. He jumped out of his skin at her touch.

"You scared the crap out of me! Do you want me to have a heart attack? I'm bearly divorced and I haven't started dating yet. I'm too young to die." He said once he calmed down.

"Cy, you had Fitz and I as students at Harvard over 12 years ago, you're not that young..."

"Geez, thanks. You sure as hell know how to make a man feel special."

"Anyhow, that's not why I came here to see you. I made my decision regarding the divorce..." she trailed off.

Cyrus became impatient when she didn't finish her sentence. "And?" He couldn't wait, her decision was crucial to the campaign. He had been playing scenarios of the campaign based on her decision all day.

"I think that I'm going to sign them. At least that way I leave this marriage with some integrity. If I decide to fight him on this, I'd be fighting the whole Grant-Lauder-Ford family since they all hate me and they've been waiting for this divorce for almost 14 years. I don't stand a chance against them. It's one of the most powerful families in the country. The'd bury me alive and have the nation cheering for them. So, I'll sign the papers and start a new life. I think it's what's best for me." She said somehow defeated.

Cyrus couldn't find words to express what he was feeling. Never in his life would he have thought he would see Millicent 'Mellie' Grant resign to Fitz. The feeling he had was a mixture of surprise, pride, awe and complete shock. In this moment, for the first time in his life, he started fearing a determined Fitz. If he was able to bring the 'Ice Queen' to her knees, he feared what else he could do.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd resign to Fitz of all people."

"We all change Cy. For better or for worse, we all change."

"So, have you told him yet?"

"No, I was actually thinking that he might be here seeing how the house is quite. Do you know where he is?"

"I left him with Olivia in the study. They're strategizing."

"Olivia?" she asked somehow unsure. Her husband, soon to be ex-husband, was alone in his study, with a woman she'd never met. A little bit of hope came to her eyes, She hoped that maybe, she'd catch him in the throws of passion and delay the divorce for a while.

"Yeah, Olivia, you remember that friend I told you about, the one I asked to help. She arrived early this afternoon. She and Fitz have been strategizing ever since. Fitz's got me doing campaign work so they can work on the divorce."

"So, you're saying Olivia as in Olivia Pope?"

"Yeah. Who else did you think I was referring to?" he asks as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"I hear she's good. Let's see if she's good enough to guarantee as both what we want."

They booth headed to the study. And Mellie knocked. Fitz opened the door somehow irritated to have been interrupted. Before Fitz could say a word, he heard: "I'll sign but I want a deal".

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Ghissie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took longer to update than the other ones. I had on hell of a week and it's not getting any better. I've been sick and to that, I'll have classes to recuperate this week.**

**For those who complain about the spelling, and grammar errors. I'm sorry about those.**

**I try to proof read as much as I can.**

** But, errors should be expected since English isn't my first language.**

**However, I hope that this chapter has less errors.**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Santa Barbara Ranch- California<span>**

They both headed to the study. And Mellie knocked. Fitz opened the door somehow irritated to have been interrupted. Before Fitz could say a word, he heard: "I'll sign but I want a deal".

Fitz stared at Mellie in disbelief, there was no way she was giving in so easily. She had to have a motive. There wasn't a single thing she did without having a concrete plan and course of action. But, another part of him was happy at the simple thought of her signing even if it was with ulterior motives. He was just looking forward to a part in his life where he didn't have to pretend anymore. He was happy he would finally be able to make things right with his baby girl. So, instead of putting her through a interrogation about what changed her mind since she was adamant about not wanting a divorce, he decided he'd be civil with her and get this over with.

"Have a seat so we can get this over with." He said dryly.

Seeing how her husband responded to her and the tone in his voice, she knew there was no way of convincing him to stay married to her while having an open marriage. So, since she couldn't go with her plan A, she decided to go with plan B; making sure that Fitz would be emotionally destroyed once the divorce was over.

"So, what do you want? I don't have all day." He said getting impatient. How are she interrupt his moment with Olivia to come and remain silent?

Cyrus went and took a sit around the table. He sensed that Fitz and Mellie were going to get into one of their screaming matches again. He had been around them long enough to know that that's how it was going to end. There was no being civil around each other while arguing mostly on Fitz's part when the children were concerned. He had seen them argue bout whether or not to send the kids to boarding school and it had been a nasty fight. He couldn't understand for the love of him why 2 people who hated each other so much got married in the first place.

Liv on the other hand didn't know what to do. The tension that was in the office was palpable. She saw Fitz go into defense mode. And from what Fitz had told her about Mellie, she already hated her. How could she be so could to someone like Fitz? How could she hurt him so deeply that her mere presence changed his whole demeanor? She couldn't understand the woman, she had an amazing man, her gut felt like he was one, and yet she made little to no effort to make sure he was happy. Contrary, she contributed to his misery. She didn't know where this would go but she knew that whatever happened, she would be on Fitz' side.

"I think you should call the lawyer for this deal. Don't you think so Fitz?" Mellie asked calmly trying to stall him.

Fitz was fed up with Mellie's games. He knew her invoking the lawyers was her way of stalling him. And, he didn't buy it. "Olivia is a lawyer. And, I am her client. I think, unlike Cyrus, since she doesn't know us, she can be our legal counsel for this meeting. She wouldn't be biased. And, later-on she can send our decision to the lawyers so that they can send the to the judge by monday morning."

Mellie got irritated. She really had lost him. He didn't want her anymore. He despised her so much that he didn't even want to wait for their lawyer to cut a deal with her. And, something about the way he softened when talking about Olivia deranged her. The way he was looking at her infurriated her. He had known her for what? Less than a day? And he was looking at her better than he had ever looked at her in over 10 years of marriage. The only time she had seen him look at her with even half the adoration and admiration he was giving Olivia was when she had told him that she was pregnant, the second time, or at the birth of the Twins.

"So, you expect me to take as legal counsel someone you spent your whole afternoon fucking in your office? I'm not that dumb. I want my lawyer!" she snapped.

"What?" Fitz and Liv chocked out at the same time. Liv was disgusted by this woman. Who the heck did she think she is coming her and accusing her of such thing. Fitz on the other hand was shocked. How could she think that he'd strike as low as her as to having an affair? With Olivia nonetheless. He had known her for less than a day but he felt like she deserved to be treated like a queen. There was no way he would disrespect her by dragging her into an affair with him. She deserved better than that.

"Oh, come on. We all know that there is no way in hell you spend all your after noon talking and "strategizing" with her all afternoon. ( she mad air quotes while saying 'strategizing'.) I mean, look at her, she's young and gorgeous. And, with the way she's looking at you, like you hang the stars and the moon, I'd be surprised if you didn't pounce her the minute you got. And, also knowing how horny you must be. Admit it Fitz, she's everything I am not. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind spreading her little legs for you."

Fitz was fuming. Who the heck did she think she was? How could she disrespect Olivia in that manner? Olivia had been the only person that had shown interest in him as a person and for him. And, he would never allow anyone to disrespect her in such a manner and certainly not Mellie.

"Who do you think I am Mel? Please don't answer that because right now your answer might make me want to strangle you. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this. I did not cheat nor do I intend to cheat. I am not you. I have more dignity than that. And I would never want to hurt anyone by bringing them into an affair.

Furthermore, Olivia is smart and beautiful woman. She does not deserve you coming in here and calling her out of her name. She is intelligent and known all across the country for her hard word. She deserves nothing more than your respect. She is here to help you, and not because of you might I remind you but because of Cyrus. So, do not come in here and start insulting the one person that can help you get through this divorce with the little dignity you have left.

So, I am going to say this, and, Cyrus, pay close attention because I think that to some extend, you were thinking the same thing as Mellie. Olivia and I, did not have sex. We talked, that's what we did. We talked about the divorce and that's all.

Oh, by the way, Mel, I think you owe her on hell of an appology."

Everyone was dumfounded. Mellie at the tone Fitz's voice and at the fact that he defended Liv's honor more than his own. Liv at the fact that he was adamant that she receives respect and the preservation of her honor. She was thankful that he had such a high esteem of her even if he knew almost nothing about her. She was often referenced to of sleeping with her bosses to get what she wanted but, never in her life had someone defended her the way that Fitz just did. And, that fact drew her furthermore to him. Cyrus at the fact that it was Fitz who responded instead of Liv but swore he said almost the same think Olivia would say.

"Wow! Poped and it's not even by Olivia Pope! Never thought I'd see this day coming. " Cyrus says in disbelief looking at Mellie.

The room falls into an uneasy silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

He sits at his table looking at the file in his hands. He thinks for a minute and knows what he has to do.

"Get me the mayor on the phone please?" he calls to his assistant.

"Of course sir. Wait one minute sir." The assistant goes back into her office and comes back about a minute and a half later. "The mayor is on line two sir." She says and quickly walks back.

"Thank you."

He picks up the phone to speak to the mayor.

"Good morning Mr. mayor." He says dryly

"Good morning, Sir. How can I help you today sir?" the man at the end of the line answers somehow terrified

"I'm calling about that project we talked about." he trails off.

"What about it Sir?" he asks unsure of where this conversation is going.

"I want the paperwork done and ready for the final signatures by tomorrow morning."

"Of course Sir, that is doable Sir. Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?"

"No, nothing for now." And the line goes dead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Santa Barbara Ranch- California<span>**

The silence is broken by Fitz.

"Mel, I think that she's still waiting for her apology."

Mellie feels so humiliated. Not only is he publicly divorcing her, but he's making her apologize to someone who's way younger than her.

"I'm sorry" she says in a wisper.

"What was that Mel? I didn't hear you." Fitz says.

Liv is dumbfounded. Not only did he defend her honor, but, he is making Mellie apologize. He's putting her at her mercy. She has no words of what to say. She stays there in shock.

"I said I'm sorry." she nearly shouts.

"That's much better." he smirks. "What do you think Liv?"

She can't believe that he actually called her Liv. Only her friends call her that. But, something about him calling her that seems different. It feels better, it feels, right.

"It's okay.I think that if you'd all like we went to business." She motions for everyone yo take a sit around Fitz's desk. Thankfully there are 4 chairs, so, everyone can be sitted. "By the way, thank you Governor." she says with a smile.

Fitz loves her smile, it's heartwarming to see her smile. And, after what Mellie just did, it's good to see her smile. For a moment, he was terrified that she would actually let him go as a client due to Mellie. So, seeing her back to business and smiling is a sight he is enjoying.

"It's nothing Liv, it's nothing." he smiles back at her.

Mellie watches the exchange between the two. She can swear that she's never seen Fitz smile like that for her. It's a genuine smile and you can see that it actually reaches his eyes. In that moment, she knows that she's lost him forever.

"I want the house in North Carolina, the one in Boston, the one in LA and the one in Aspen. I want 35 million dollars. I keep the Grant last name. You will endorse me when I ran for senate. You will not breath a word about my infidelities or my mother. (Cyrus' eyes go wide because he didn't know about Mellie's infidelities. But, he's more shocked that Liv doesn't seem surprised by the news. He made a mental note to ask her how she knew.) And, I get shared custody of the kids." She says confidently.

"Absolutely not. Here is how it's going to go, you get the house in North Carolina, and the one in LA. You will get 10 million dollars. You take back you maiden name. I will not endorse you for anything. I will not say a word about your business because that would hurt my kids. And, I get full custody of the kids; legal and physical and you get visitation rights once every two months but, they don't get to see you if they don't want to." Fitz retorts.

"No." Mellie says. "We've been married for over 10 years. I can't go back to my maiden name, no one's ever heard of the name 'Lancaster'. Plus, you come from a family of billionaires. I can't settle for that, it's too little. I know what you're worth Fitz. And, you can't keep me from seeing my children, I'm their mother."

"Ow, I know what I'm worth too Mel. But, don't believe for a second that you're touching on my family's money. The money you'll get comes from my personal accounts. And, for the children, I'm not keeping them away from you, you have visits rights. And, don't kid anyone here, we all know that you're less of a mother to those kids than their nanny is."

It was starting to get heated once again. They started screaming at each other. Liv sighed.

"Quiet". She shouted. Everyone went silent and looked at her.

"Look, it's getting late. And I'm very tired because of the flight. So, I would like both of you to just listen to me so, that we can get this over with."

She looked around and found all eyes on her. She really looked tired. Fitz imediatly felt bad for not realizing she was tired earlier. He was busy talking that he hasn't thought about how tired she must have been after her flight.

"Thank you." she said quietly. "So, this is what I propose you do. Mrs Grant gets the houses in LA and North Carolina, 15 millions dollars. She keeps her maiden name. Governor Grant does not have to endorse her but he has to keep her indiscretions secret. Governor Grant gets sole custody of the kids and Mrs Grant, Ms Lancaster after the divorce, gets visitation rights once a month." She looks around and says "Do we have a deal?"

Fitz and Mellie both seemed to be thinking about Liv's solution. After a while Mellie said "We have a deal." and Fitz then said "Deal."

Mellie then got up and exited the study.

"Governor, I suggest after you call your lawyer to tell him what you just agreed upon, you should call your grandfather and have the kids at home as soon as possible."

"Why?" Cyrus asked.

"This is something they need to know face to face not over the phone. PLus, they need to be comforted b their parents. They need to be reassured that it's not their fault. They need their parents. It's never easy, even when you want it, to see you parent's marriage end." Liv replied. "Besides, with all the media scrutiny that this divorce is going to get, I think it's better if they're here with you."

"Well, that makes sense. I'm going to call the lawyer. Liv, you should probably get to your hotel, you look exhausted. We'll hash out the rest tomorrow morning when everyone is rested. It's been a long day." Fitz says as he grabs his phone.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She says with a yawn. Fitz yawns as well. That doesn't go unnoticed by either he nor Liv. "The next few days are going to be hectic!" She says as she grabs he purse.

Fitz offers to escort her to his chauffeur who's waiting for her so that he can take her to his hotel. Once they get out of the house, they realize that it is now dark. Fitz opens the door for Liv, and, she gets in. Before closing, he looks at her and says: "Thank you." She looks at him confused, she doesn't understand why he's thanking her. Seeing her confusion, he adds, "Thank you for listening to me earlier even if you didn't have to. Thank you for letting me open up and not judge me. Thank you for agreeing to do this favor for Cy. It all means a lot to me."

She is touched by his gratitude. She hadn't realized that the smallest thing that she could do such as listening to Fitz made such a big difference in his life. That fact shows her that he doesn't have that many people to talk to; and, she can relate to that. "It's nothing, but, you're welcome."

He steps out of the door so she can close it and before she can do so, he says; "Goodnight Liv."

She smiles at him and says, "Goodnight Governor Grant."

He smiles back at her. She closes the door and he watches her drive away. And, he can't help but keep smiling, thankful to whatever God that exists for a wonderful day that marks the beginning of a new life. And, hopefully, a life with Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile...<span>**

Mellie then got up and exited the study. Once outside, she grabs her phone and makes a call.

"Hello." says the voice at the other end of the lline.

She doesn't even greet him and says "Fitz and I are getting a divorce."

It takes a little time for the person at the other end of the line to register what he's hearing. "What? You finally told him?"

"No, I haven't told him yet." she responds calmly.

"Mel, you know you have to tell him eventually right?" he enquires somehow worried that she might never tell him.

"Don't worry, he'll know soon enough." She says with a wicked grin.

They chat for a little longer then end the call. Mellie goes to the master suite and lays there contemplating one of her last nights at the ranch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**= Who do you think is the guy in DC? What project do you think it is?**

**= Who was Mellie talking to? What does she have to tell Fitz?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter we meet the kids, and, we get a little more on Liv's background.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry this took to long too upload but I didn't seem to know how to finish this chapter so it could go well with the next. But I hope you won't mind since it's longer than the others (almost 4,200 words). I'll try not to take too long for the next chapter.**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 6.**

**Enjoy! And leave all kinds of reviews, they're welcomed and encouraged.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara<strong>

When Liv was out of sight, Fitz headed back inside and was met with a visibly impatient Cyrus. He was tired and not in the mood to deal with Cyrus this late at night when he had to arrange for his kids to be brought back home and to call his lawyers to have them draw the paper work for the settlement they just agreed upon.

"Fitz, are you sure this is the best idea? Can't you at least wait until you're elected? This risks tanking your campaign you know."

He sighed. He was prepared to receive a comment of such nature from Cyrus. But, he just didn't want to deal with him. Not now at least. He just wanted to make the plans for tomorrow and head to sleep mostly since he hadn't slept much the previous night.

"Cy, what did I tell you?"

"I know, I know, your personal life is no one's business. I just thought..."

He was cut off by Fitz "That's the thing, it's my personal life, you don't get to think or have thoughts about it. And as I told you earlier, I can't wait. This is happening, so, stop trying to dissuade me of going forward with it. There is nothing you can do about it, so, stop it." he said getting angry.

Cyrus was taken aback with the tone of Fitz's voice. He never raised his voice in such a manner. If he were to be honest with himself, this new Fitz was starting to worry him and even scare him a little. He seemed more determined, more sure of himself, and, not to mess with.

"Okay, okay. At least, don't you think that 15 million dollars is too much considering you're already giving her 2 houses and are keeping full custody of the kids?" he asked.

"You're worried about my money? WOW! You definitely don't get it. This isn't about the money, really, 15 million was my trust fund for when I went to college. It's not about the money. I mean, I'm a multimillionaire, money isn't the issue. I just want this over with. I'm tired of all of this. I have the money yet I'm unhappy. So, if giving her a little 15 million dollars is what it will take for me and my children to be happy so, so be it. You don't know how pathetic it is to have everything that is supposed to make you happy yet you are the most miserable ever. So, for my children and myself, I need to do this. I don't care about the money, I just want her gone."

Cyrus didn't know what to say. He just mumble "Rich people problems." Then said his goodnight. There was definitely nothing that could say or do to change his mind, So, in order not to end up on the enemy list of this new Fitz he decided to let go of the divorce. He'd definitely have to deal with the divorce if he wanted to keep his job and maybe see his dream, being one of the most powerful men in the world, come true.

* * *

><p><strong> Four Seasons- Santa Barbara Biltmore<strong>

Once at her hotel, Liv showered and ordered herself some diner. With all the craziness that was Mellie, they didn't get the chance to enjoy the diner Fitz had ordered. While enjoying her diner, she kept thinking about her day. From Stephen's love declaration to her being in California. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in less than 2 days.

When rethinking about recent events, she kept thinking of Fitz and of how he seemed sad and miserable while opening up to her. She thought of how, although she didn't know him, she felt sorry for him and thought that he didn't deserve to be treated that way. She felt like he was a good man and dhe felt like she would do everything in her power to ensure that he didn't have to live in that misery any longer while fulfilling his dream.

However, something that Fitz said in his monologue didn't sit quite well with her. She had this feeling that maybe there was something more to the story. Maybe Fitz didn't know it but she felt like there was more to the Mellie story than met the eye. But, she was too tired to think more about that bu, she was determined to uncover the truth behind Mellie. So, she decided, she would call Huck to put him on the Mellie front first thing in the morning. But, for now she would succumb to a peacefull slumber.

* * *

><p><strong> Grant Ranch- Santa Barbara<strong>

Once Cyrus left, Fitz proceeded to calling his grand father so he could get the kids home.

"Hey Paps! Sorry to wake you up so late at night." he greeted his grandpa

"What's wrong soldier?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." he said trying to ease his worry. "I just called to tell you that I'd like to have the kids home by morning. I already ensured that the jet bee ready for you.

Fitgerald Grant Senior became even more worried. Fitz never did such things. He always made sure that his children had enough time with him during their summer vacation and never interrupted their time together. So, having his grandson call him at 10 in the evening asking that his children be brought home the next day rose red flags for him.

"Fitz, what's the matter?" he asked starting to panicking.

Fitz didn't think that that was a discussion he should have on the phone.

"Paps, I promise, nothing is wrong. I just need the kids to come home. You can come too if you'd like. Just, get them home. B the way, tell the kids I love them and I'm sorry I couldn't call today. I was about to but, I figured they were already asleep."

"Okay. We should be there in time for breakfast. An, don't worry, I made to tell them that before they went to bed." he answered somehow fearing the reason why his grandson was summoning his children only half way into their vacation time with him.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning then." he said before hanging up.

He readied himself for bed and headed to the guest room he'd been occupying. He went to bed hoping he'd dream of the life he saw into Liv's eyes and of the life he'd have once he was no longer married to Mellie. And, for once in a while, he was looking forward to something that wasn't spending time with his kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Season-Santa Barbara 3 AM<strong>

Liv tossed and turned since she went to bed. She couldn't help but dream of Fitz and what it would be like to be with him. She dreamt of going on a date with him, to the cuddling after a long day.

She was frustrated. She wasn't this girl that dreamt of a guy. She'd never fantasized about a guy before and now, it seemed as if she couldn't close her eyes without Fitz invading her thoughts.

She didn't know what to do. And, Olivia Pope was never the one not to know what to do and that frustrated her.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to wake Huck up at 3 in the morning, she decided to go ahead and start working.

She hashed out a plan that would allow Fitz to go to the press about his divorce without completely flunking his approval ratings. She proposed various scenarios and plans to ensure that the divorce affected the campaign to a minimun. She spent a couple hours working on the divorce.

After about 2 hours, she'd put into Fitz's divorce, she decided to work on her little own project.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>

He was becoming agitated. He was doing the best that he could and yet it seemed like nothing he did could repair the damages to their relationship. But, he was determined to at least try and regain what they once had, if they ever had a solid relationship. But, it seemed so far the time where they had a solid relationship.

Things were about to change. He'd insure that they did. He'd do everything in his power to insure that they did. There was no way he wouldn't repair what he'd broken. He owed it to himself. He needed a last chance.

And, he knew exactly what to do in order for that to happen. But, he had somethings to do first.

"Yeah, I think I'll take this one. But, you'll have to send the paper work to my office. I have a plane to catch." he said to the realtor.

"Of course sir, the paperwork will be at your office this afternoon. If you really want it, it can be yours by monday."

"I'm certain I'll take it. I'll send my interior designer in this afternoon so, she'll know what to do with the place. I'd like to keep up and chat, but I really got to go." He said then headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara<strong>

Fitz woke up feeling extremely happy. Today marked an new chapter in his life. Today, he was going to be one step closer to having the life he spent the night dreaming of. Today, he'd be inching to the possibility of a life with Liv, and, he couldn't be happier.

But, as happy as he was, he couldn't help himself but worry. _What if Mellie changed her mind and decided she wanted to fight him on this? Then he'd either have to remain with her therefore miserable or destroy her and have his kids resent him for doing such a thing to their mother. What if the kids hated him for breaking up their family? What if the kids would rather live with Mellie than himself? What if this divorce really meant political suicide thus his dream?_

Though he was worried, he tried to keep up a good front for everyone. His grand father had arrived about an hour after he awoke. They had one of the most awkward breakfast. It was feeled with uncomfortable silence. No one dared to outer a single word. For some reason, Cyrus managed to skip breakfast. Maybe he wasn't really looking forward o this conversation. Somehow Fitz wasn't looking forward to what was coming either.

It's Fitz that first broke the silence. "So, kids, you might be wondering why I made you guys come back home when you were supposed to be heading to Michigan on sunday." The kids and Fitz's grandpa nodded.

Fitz took a deep breath before launching himself: "Your mother and I have some news that will be affecting all of us."

Before he could finish, Karen cut him off "You're not running for president anymore? But, that's your dream!" Then Keith chipped in "Are you guys having a baby? Please tell me it's not a baby! All you guys do lately is argue." he asked somehow worriedly.

Fitz swallowed hard, it was tougher than what he had initially anticipated. "No, guy, it's not that. The thing is that..." He was cut off by Mellie. "Oh no, it's not that at all. The thing is that your father decided that we are not good enough for him and that he deserves more than his own family. Yes kids, your father decided that he doesn't want us anymore. He's filling for divorce." she said coldly before taking off.

Everyone around the table was speechless. Fitz didn't know what to do. The kids looked at him with teary eyes. It's Keith that finally broke the silence. "Is it true? Are you abandoning us?" He said through a cracking voice. Fitz's heart broke at the sight before him. His two children, the children he loved more than anything, were doubting his love for them. Sensing that this was going to be a very sensitive moment for Fitz and the kids, Senior retired himself quietly.

"Kiddos, come here" he said opening his arms for the both of them to come and embrace him. They hesitated a bit but they reluctantly went to his open arms."Guys, listen to me. It is not true. I am not nor will I ever abandon you. You too are the best thing that ever happened to me. I could never abandon you. Your mother and I are divorcing but I will always be there for you. The divorce doesn't change anything between us."

Hearing her father speak made Karen sob even louder. Fitz didn't understand what he said that caused her to cry that much. He had never seen her cry that much. Not even when the boy she had a crush on kissed another girl. He couldn't comprehend what broke his little girl's heart so much, and he didn't like seeing her like this. He scooped her into his lap. He hadn't done that since she was 10 and she had lectured him about her being a big girl and as such should not sit in her father's lap.

"Karen, sweetheart, what's troubling you? I know it isn't easy learning that your parents are splitting up but, this isn't the end of the world. We're still and will always be a family."

She calmed a little and then said "You shouldn't have done that. Now I won't get to see you!" And then she sobbed even harder.

Fitz didn't understand what she said cleary. "What do you mean honey?" It's Keith that answered for her. "She, like me, don't want to loose you. And, remember Michael from school? His parents divorced and now he bearly gets to see his father. We don't want to be like that. We want to keep seeing you everyday."

Now, it was the 3 of them that were crying. After a while, Fitz gathered enough strengh to speak again. "You guys are not going to loose me. I thought I'd say this after you calm down but, if it's okay with you guys of course, I'd like to file for full custody of you. Which means that you would both live with me wherever I am. Whether it's her, Sacramento or the White House. I want you guys with me."

"You mean, we actually get to live with you if you win? We're not going to boarding school like mom said we would?" asked Karen a little hopeful.

"Yes sweetie. If, that's what you guys want, you'll get to live with me." He answered hoping that they'd actually want to live with him instead of going to boarding school or worse, their mother.

"But, how will you do that? I mean, usually the kids go with the mother." said Keith cautiously not wanting ti get his hopes up for nothing.

"There is this new friend of mine, Olivia, she promised she'd help me make sure that you guys could stay with me if that's what you wanted."

"I hope she keeps her promise." said Karen. "I really want to live with you."

"Me too sweetheart, me too." He pulled them close and kissed their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Seasons Santa Barbara Biltmore<strong>

Liv finished working around 6 a.m, she went in and showered in order to prepare for what she felt like would be a long day. Once she was done with the shower and had order breakfast, she made a call that she felt like was long due. The person on the oder end picks up at the first ring.

"Hi, Huck" she says with a yawn.

"Hi Liv, is everything alright? You sound tired for someone who should be waking up." He comments.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but, I need a favor and my best friend. Do you think you could come to Santa Barbara please? I'm lost here."

He starts panicking "Are you hurt? Did something happen last night? Do you need me to take care of someone for you? Please tell me it's not the governor, he seemed nice from the background check I did on him. Oh God, don't tell me I failed you..."

She cuts him off "Huck, calm down. Nothing happened I'm fine. I just need my best friend here that's all. And, I'll need you to do me a favor but I can't do so until I speak to the governor."

"Ouf. Please, Liv, next time, say that you're alright first then ask me to come. You almost gave me a heart attack mostly since it's the first time you went somewhere alone since we met. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt because I'm not there, it would literally kill me." he says with a sigh of relief.

"Dully noted for next time. So, when do you think you'll be here? I hope I'm not interfering with your internship. I know how hard you worked for it."

"Don't worry about the internship. It's supposed to end on the 15th anyway. I'll just say that I have a family emergency that I need to attend to. I should be there around 10."

"You know, I can wait till wednesday right? You don't have to come right away."

"Nonsense, I'll be there by 10. By the way, you should probably talk to your father. Seems he's been buying things under your name **again**."

"Arghh. Next time he calls I'll try to answer. Do you need me to buy you a ticket? Send the jet?"

"Didn't Harrison take the jet? You could book me a ticket please. And be sure to mention..."

"... vegetarian, premier world for your armrest and no neighbors cause they freak you out. I know. I had forgotten that Harrison took the jet. When is he supposed to come back anyway? I swear that guy enjoys my plane more than I do."

"I don't know. But, he should be here by the end of the month."

"Ok. Let me make the arrangements, the agent will call you in about 5 minutes to give you the details. See you soon."

"See you soon."

She finishes the call just in time for the room service delivery. Once, she's done eating, she gets ready for her day and waits for Fitz's driver to come and pick her up as they had agreed the previous night.

* * *

><p><strong>Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California<strong>

They remained embraced, not wanting to let go of each other. They fell into an easy silence. Their moment was broken by a clearing of throat. It was Fitz's grandfather.

"Um... Fitz, you butler says your driver just brought in a young lady saying it's per your request." he says somehow awkwardly.

"Oh, Olivia must be here. Oh, yeah, let her come. I think you should all meet the one who's trying to proceed with my divorce while ensuring that I get elected President of the United States. Come on guys, let's go meet her."

Fitz rushes to greet Liv at the door leaving his kids and grandpa in the living room.

"Hi." he chokes up upon seeing her. She looks flawless. She's wearing a beige grey REISS suit jacket and pants with a peach silk-look blouse accessorized by Piera (necklace) by Elaine J onyx and quartz necklace, Jessica Simpson suede pumps and a vanilla Michael Kors Jet Set Leather Tote Bag. She looked like perfection.

"Hi." she smiles back. She can't help but stare at him. He was wearing a white shirt with the 2 upper buttons open and the sleeves rolled and some dark jeans. He looked relaxed and like someone at home, the opposite of the day before. His hair was still a little wet and she couldn't help but want to touch it.

After a what felt like eternity by was just about 40 seconds, Fitz remembered about his kids and grandpas in the living room and guides her there.

"Kids, paps, this is Olivia Pope, she is the one that is going to represent me so that you can stay with me. She's also going to be my campaign manager along with Cyrus."

"Oliva Pope as in THE Olivia Pope?" Karen shrieks

"Yes Karen, What's up with the excitement?" He says clearing his ears which are aching from how loud Karen shriek was.

"What with the excitement? How are you not excited?" she says as if it was the most obvious reaction to Liv's presence. "Dad, she has shares in all most every brand in the fashion world. SHE owns like half of the New York Fashion world. She is the one that stays behind the scenes but has all the power in New York. How can you not know her? Your grandma was Estée Lauder for God's sake!" she says in disbelief.

"Okay, okay, let's not get carried away shall we? You haven't even greeted Olivia yet." he then turns to Olivia. "You'll have to excuse her, she gets a little carried away when it comes to fashion."

She smiles at him. "No, it's okay, it's actually pretty refreshing. I'm not generally known aside from the "Fixer" and the "Political nun" as Cyrus says." She walks to Karen and gives her her hand to shake. "I'm Olivia Pope and you must be Karen and I take that you're interested in fashion. Not that many people know me in the fashion world so you must be either very curious or looking at working in the fashion industry."

Insted of shaking her hand, Karen launches herself at her almost knocking her out. Fitz is horrified by that gesture thinking that Liv is gonna yell t Karen. But, his worry subsides when she bursts into laughter. "Oh my gush, you have no idea. I love everything fashion, I think I'm going to be a designer when I grow up." she says finally releasing her.

"I'm sure you'll be a great one." She announces proudly. Fitz feels as if his heart is gonna burst out of his chest. He can't believe this woman, not only is she beautiful as a goddess, she seems to connect with Karen in a way that Mellie never did. She seems to be the female role model Karen needs. He can't help but wonder what life would be like if he was married to Olivia.

Keith walks to her and gives her her hand to shake. "Hello miss Olivia, my name is Keith. I hope this one here didn't damage your ears, she tends to do that a lot." he teases his sister.

"I think I'll survive. And please, call me Olivia." she replies.

She walks to where Fitzgerald senior was dreaming what it would have been like had his grandson married someone like Olivia. She gives him her hand to shake and smiles. "Congressman Grant, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiles at how humble she seems. "The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Paps. No one calls me congressman anymore." She smiles back at him. She's about to answer when she hear someone speak.

"So, Olivia, you're the one who's going to guarantee that we stay with dad?" asks Karen

"Yes Karen, I am the one who's going to make sure that you stay with your dad after the divorce." she says looking at the girl who seemed to almost be her height.

"Can I ask you something?" asks Keith shyly.

"Of course Keith, you can ask me anything." she replies to the 12 year old who's taller than she is.

"Can you promise me that no matter what, you'll do everything that you can so we can stay with dad? And that means no boarding school either."

Fitz doesn't know what to say, normally, Keith is the shy one. He doesn't say much and much less ti strangers. And, he never allows anyone other than his father, sister and great-grandparents to see him vulnerable but, in this moment he's letting his biggest fear show. He gets angry with Mellie who put into their heads that once he's president, if he's president, the'll have to go to boarding school. Liv is surprised by the request and by looking at Fitz, she can see that he wasn't expecting it either. She can tell that he isn't usually an open person.

"I promise you that I'll do everything in my power for you guys to stay with your dad after the divorce even inthe White House!" she says looking at Fitz even in then winks at him.

Fitz was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He went to answer himself and froze upon seeing who was at the door. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Tell me!<strong>

**- Who do you think is at the door?**

**- What do you think of Liv's situation. **

**- What do you think is up between her and her father?**

**- What do you think of Huck?**

**- Do you think Cyrus will be an issue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is chapter 7. Hope you will all enjoy!**

**Some points of clarification:**

**This story is like the show so, the elections are in 2010. **

**Right now, it's July 2009.**

**For the 'Guest' who said that you have to be 35 years old to be a candidate; you have to be 35 to be a nominee and in time for the elections. Don't worry, the age issue will also be tackled in the story. And, the question about law school will also be tackled in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grant Ranch, Santa Barabara-California<strong>

Fitz was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He went to answer himself and froze upon seeing who was at the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"

"What? Can't I be here? We're family after all." the person says with a smirk.

"I don't know your definition of the word 'family' but, you are definitely not in mine. So, again, what are you doing here?"

Sensing that things were about to escalated Paps suggested that Liv take the kids in their playroom so that she could tell them what she would be doing with their father and answer their questions if the had any. Once they had left, he joined Fitz at the porch of his ranch. Immediately, he was also angered by who he saw.

"And, like I said, we're family. And I came for a visit." he said barely acknowledging Fitzgerald's presence.

"And like I said, you don't facture in my definition of the word family. So, again, Joe, what are you doing here?" he was starting to get annoyed by his presence.

"I came to see my favorite brother-in-law, is that a crime?"

"Joe, I was married to Mellie over 13 years, nearly 14 and, the only times you came to visit were in Boston. I haven't seen you since we moved back to California. You never answered to any of my reaching out; I sent you emails, tried to call but you never answered. I invited you to every single thanksgiving, christmas and birthday but you never came and didn't even have the courtesy of denying my invitation. So, then again, what are you doing here? I don't have all the time in the world. I'm a very busy man! So, say what you came here for and leave." he spoke harshly.

"I heard that you and Mel were divorcing. What a shame!" He spoke with a tone that Fitz couldn't quite discern.

"So, that's what this is about? You heard, from your sister I presume, that I was divorcing her and now you remember that we're supposed to be a family? Unbelievable!"

"Oh, no, that's not it. I'm just surprised it took you so long to do so."

Fitz didn't quite get what he meant. But, the tone in his voice caught his attention.

"What do you mean by 'so long'? Is there something I should know?"

"I take by the tone in your voice that she hasn't told you yet. I think you should speak to my sister."

"Told me what? What the hell are you two hiding from me?"

"It's not my place to share. I just think that you should speak to Mellie. Just so you know, I always took you for a good guy. And I think you were too good for my sister." And with that, he was gone.

Fitz's mind continued racing. He couldn't understand what just transpired with Joe. What was he talking about? What did he mean? What were they hiding? Why did he tell him? What was he getting from spilling that his sister was hiding something from him?

"Do you know what he was talking about?" his grandfather broke his train of thoughts.

"No, I have no idea what he was talking about. But, I think I should talk to Mel sooner rather than later."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Earlier that day, Somewhere in Santa Barbara<strong>

_Mellie stormed out of the Ranch without really knowing where to head. She didn't really have any friends in Santa Barbara, even if the one's in Sacramento weren't really her friends either. More like rich people's wives who enjoyed gossiping about each other and gloating about where their husbands' money could take them or offer them. So, she headed to the one place she knew she could go to regroup and plan her next move._

_"Mel, you do know that these are your kids, right?" Joe had told her once she told him what had happened this morning when the kids came home._

_"Of course I do. And, I'm doing what's best for them?"_

_"And how is you alienating them against Fitz what's best for them?"_

_"Because they'll get mad at him for wanting to destroy our family and, he won't be able to take them hating him and he'll forget this stupid idea of his to divorce me. I've worked too hard to let him deprive me of being First Lady. There is no way in hell I'm allowing him to divorce me without a fight."_

_"Mel, have you even told him?"_

_"What? Are you out of your mind? He would have destroyed me by now. You don't know an angry Fitz. This would make him a monster. And I for one don't want to be at the receiving end of what he would be able to throw at me. Not to mention, he'd have his whole family's support. And, that's one family not to mess with."_

_"You do know he has the right to know, right? I don't even know how you can face him everyday with the knowledge of what you did. I couldn't stand it and I only saw him about once a month."_

_"I'll tell him... Eventually. If this stupid idea of a divorce is carried through. But, if not, I won't. There wouldn't be a reason why I should tell him."_

_"Mel, you said you would tell him." he reminded her._

_"And I will, eventually."_

_"What if he finds out through the press? You do know that now that it's public knowledge that he wants the republican nomination the press is going to start digging right? Imagine what it would be like if he were to find out that way."_

_"He won't. They will dig but, they won't find a thing. I'm very good at covering my tracks."_

_"That didn't stop him of finding out about the affair!" he points out._

_"That's not my fault. It's those idiots of bodyguards who couldn't keep their mouths shut." She had found out through Charlie how Fitz had come to know about her affairs._

_"But, that doesn't change the fact that if someone knew what they were looking fir, they would find out the truth."_

_"Stop being so paranoid Joe. They won't find out a thing."_

_"So, what is he proposing you?" he asked trying to change the subject. Knowing his sister, there was no way in hell he was going to show her the light of day._

_"15 million dollars, the house in L.A. and the one in North Carolina. And he keeps the kids and I get to visit once a month. And he keeps the affair secret." she says finally sitting down and taking a sip at her drink._

_"It's good right? You get enough money to live like a queen if you don't want to work. You don't have to keep the kids, cause, let's face it, you're not very maternal. And you get to be able to run for any office if you'd like since you won't be tainted by an affair." He tries to see if she would be willing to settle for that. That was one hell of a deal. Not that many people would get 15 million in an instant without working and adding two mansions to that; it would be paradise._

_"It's alright, manageable. But, it's nothing compared to being First Lady and, you know as much as I do that that's what I worked for my entire life. And, I won't let Fitz's stupidness deprive me of something that is rightfully mine."_

_He was tired of Mellie ranting on how she had sacrificed her life for Fitz, how being First Lady was to her a fundamental right. He missed his sister. He missed the girl they used to stay up late all night studying when she was in undergrad and him starting business school. Somehow, he wished they had never found out what their mother did for a living and have the little the had frozen the courts. He missed the Mellie who wanted to change the world. He always hoped he would get her back. But, all he ever saw lately was this brat who believed that everything in the world was a given to her. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get what he was trully feeling out of his chest._

_"It's manageable? Mel, don't forget where you come from. Before Fitz you could barely afford to keep a rough on your head. I had to sacrifice my own education, so you could go to law school and do something for our family. I worked day and night to ensure that you got money to pay your rent and get some food. So, don't you dare start about what's rightfully yours because, you had nothing and Fitz had everything. And as you made me sacrifice everything for you, you did the same to him. You made him sacrifice what was rightfully his and his family for you over what? _

_When you married Fitz and it was like I didn't exist. Like what I did was nothing. Can you imagine that he cared for me more than my own sister? And imagine that I had to live knowing what you did. Now, you think that you found someone better, so, you're gong to do as if Fitz's sacrifices were nothing. That man made sure that you lacked of nothing. He gave you everything you desired to make you happy. When you were in Boston, he tried to do everything in his power to know why you changed. _

_But, he didn't know you like I did. Cause, if he did, he would have know that you thought you found someone better and toast him to the garbage like yesterday's paper. Do you know that he used to call me to find out what was going on with you? And, once you had the kids and refused to take care of them, he did. He took care of your children as a mother should. He knows your children as a mother should. In all these years he never complained about your absence in you children's life. He learned to live with it. But, Mel, you destroyed him. _

_You say that you don't want to be at the receiving end of his anger but no one but yourself put you in such a position. So, don't come in here and play the entitled in front of me. I am your brother, I know you. You are lucky he's giving you this deal. If it were someone else he would use the prenup you signed against you and not give you a dime. I think you should remember that you had nothing and have nothing if you're going to fight him on this. Don't you dare say it's 'manageable' just because you got a taste of how it feels to have money. Don't forget that unlike you, he grew up in that world and know his way around it._

_ He's a good man Mel, he deserves to know the truth. After all he's done for you, the least he deserves from you is knowing the truth and some happiness. So, let the poor man be. He did nothing wrong to you. All he wants is some happiness and I think that you owe him that at least. Tell him the truth or I will." he challenged._

_She swallowed hard. Never in her life had her brother spoken to her in such a manner. He always tried to protect her from everything. She gathered the courage to say "You wouldn't."_

_"Oh, I would and I will. I don't recognize who you are anymore. And, it's about time you start facing the consequences of your actions." And with that he stood up and left. Leaving a fearful Mellie behind._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California<strong>

Shrugging his shoulders, Fitz reentered the foyer looking for Liv so they could get started on working in the divorce then the campaign. His grandfather told him that he had told them to go into the playroom so they wouldn't hear the discussion that was being held in case it escalated. He was welcomed by a very excited Karen.

"Dad, Liv is awesome. You remember the game Fifa Soccer 2009 you got Jerry for his PS3 on our birthday? (he nodded not knowing where she was going with this) You know how no one can beat Jerry at it? (he nodded again) Well, that's not true anymore. Liv just beat Keith 4-1. You should have seen the look on his face, priceless." she sung and begun to laugh.

Keith was extremely embarrassed. Not only did he loose the game he thought he mastered, but, he lost to a 'girl'. He was humiliated.

"Liv. Hunh? Since when are you calling her that?" he asked amused. He couldn't believe how this woman could continue to surprise him.

"Well, you called her that and we asked to call her that and she said she didn't mind." responded Karen.

He turned to Liv "I didn't know you were a gamer. Never would have paged you for one."

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know governor. But, my best friend and I, we play from times to times. Mostly when I'am bored because I don't have a case or when he stays over." He barely knew her but the thought of another man staying at her house didn't sit quite well with him. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Well, that must be amazing." He said trying to hide his emotions. But, it was a little too late as she hade already seen the jealousy in his eyes and thought it was the cutest thing ever. _Get a hold of yourself, Liv, he's not even divorced yet._

"Anyhow, I think we should probably get to work. And Keith, loosing to a girl isn't the end of the world." he said looking at his son who couldn't even make eye contact he was so embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, we should probably get to work." she said standing up and putting her jacket back on and taking the glass of orange juice the butler had given her. She started walking towards Fitz who was at the door when Karen called her.

"Oh, Liv, thank you very much. You don't know how amazing it was to see Keith loose! You just made my year, I swear." she says laughing again.

"Hey, this isn't the end of it. You better watch out for my revenge. I won't have mercy on you then." Keith says trying his best to have the upper hand in this situation.

"Sure, Keith, anytime you want. But, know that I'll beat you again." she says with a wink.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Liv. You never know." he calls out as Liv and her dad head to his study. Liv can't do much but laugh and call out "We'll see" at Keith. And Fitz couldn't help himself but chuckle.

Fitz was in awe of how amazing she was with his kids. Not only was she amazing with Karen but Keith too. He couldn't believe this woman. He just hoped he would get to know more about her.

The 3 of them, cause Fitz had asked his grandpa to stay for part of the meeting, for him to know what the deal was and to be able to ask Fitz some questions regarding the divorce and why the urgency, headed to the study.

"Paps, you can ask any questions you need. I already told Liv and I think you deserve to know the truth as well."

"Okay, I only have two questions. The first is are you leaving Mellie for someone else?"

"I was expecting this and I think it will be a frequently asked question. And no, I'm not leaving Mellie for anyone. I am just doing what's best for my kids and I."

"Okay, so,if you're not leaving her for anyone, why now? This isn't the best time TFREE." His grand father hadn't called him 3 in a long time. It reminded him of the countless weekends he'd be at his house in DC when trying to escape life at boarding school. When his grandfather called him that, he couldn't lie to him. So, Fitz told him what happened with Karen and how he came to that decision. Satisfied with Fitz's answer, Paps told him he was going to nap seeing how he hadn't gotten much sleep because he was worried.

Once, he was gone, Liv was the first one to speak. "Governor, I wanted to run something by you. When you talked about your wife yesterday, I couldn't help but think that there was more than met the eye. So, I wanted to ask you if you were okay if I put someone on her to get a complete background check so, we don't get any surprises if anything was to come out in the divorce or the campaign."

Fitz didn't answer at first which made Liv nervous. Apparently being nervous was becoming a given when she was with Fitz. "I think it's a great idea. Earlier, it was her brother at the porch. He said something that completely raised questions in me. Apparently Mellie has this huge secret and I'm not sure if she'd willingly say what it is. But, I can't help but think that it's something that will change the course of our lives forever. And, for you to say that you think there is more raises more than a flag in my book."

"Okay, so it's settled then. By the way, do you think your driver could drive me to the airport to get Huck, I think he'll be able to help and so that I can get a rental car. I don't want to keep burdening you."

"You're not burdening me Liv. You can use my driver as often as you need to."

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but, I think I need my own autonomy."

"By the way, who's Huck?"

"Ow, yeah, he's my best friend and he generally helps me with my cases sometimes. He's a tech god. He's the one I want to do the background check on your wife."

"Please say Mellie, I am divorcing her after all. And, if you think your friend is the best then I trust your judgement." He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy again. Apparently, this Huck character played an important role in her life. He just hoped that there was nothing between the two of them.

"Yeah, he's the best at what he does. By the way, when will your lawyers and Mellie be here? Weren't we supposed to meet today to finalize your divorce?"

"The lawyers are supposed to come by this afternoon. And, Mellie, I don't know where she is. She stormed out after telling the kids that I was abandoning them."

Liv couldn't believe this woman. After all Fitz had told her about Mellie and how she didn't care about her children who were beyond amazing, she couldn't understand how she could just give up on guy like Fitz and worst Karen and Keith. She didn't know what to say. All she could come up with was "I'm sorry."

"Oh, God, please don't apologize. The kids know better than that. And, it's not your fault if Mellie is... well Mellie."

"No, I'm sorry you had to endure that for so long."

He didn't know what to say except "Thanks."

The air in the room became thicker and Liv had a hard time breathing. She desperately needed to say something.

"So, I think I came up with a way to handle the press."

"Okay, go on."

"I think you should do a press conference as soon as you file but, don't take questions. Since I think you'll have temporary custody of the kids, I think you should take them somewhere, just the 3 of you. That way you all escape the scrutiny of the press and you get time to rebuild and bond together. They need reassurance that you'll still be their dad and I think that you taking time to be with them will show them that.

Since you'll have said that it was in the best interest of the kids that you filed, that fact that you took time to spend with your kids will be gold for the press. I think you should take about 2 weeks. Since you're the governor, I think your proceedings will be faster and you should be divorced within 3 weeks upon filing. Once, the divorce is finalized, you'll do an hour long sitting interview. We'll use the week after you get back to prep you for the interview. I think that that's the best course of action that won't hurt your approval ratings that much. And, the media buzz should be over by the time you start campaigning in September. What do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely perfect. And there isn't a thing I'd change about that. But, I don't feel comfortable telling Cyrus where I'll take them cause he'd use it as a photo op. And, I don't won't the kids to be pawns in this. He already used them on fathers' day, I think that that's enough."

"Okay then. But, you'll wait until after you divorce is finalized and the kids have started school to announce that I'm part of your campaign. I would be too many changes too suddenly and would give ammunitions to your opponents. And, we don't need to give them more than what they already have."

"Okay, you know best so I trust you."

"By the way, you should start thinking about what will happen to the kids once you start campaigning. If you'll send them to boarding school, will leave them at your parents' or will campaign with them."

"You heard them, no boarding school. And I sure as hell don't want to leave them

at my parent's, so I think I'll campaign with them."

"Okay, if that's the case, you should start looking for a tutor then."

"I guess so."

"I should get going if I want to avoid traffic." she said looking at her watch, what seemed to be a Montblanc Profile Lady Elegance Etoile Secrète jewellery watch. "I should be back a little after lunch a little before meeting with your lawyers. But, I think that meanwhile, you should speak to Mellie about what her brother said. She might be willing to tell you the truth. You never know."

"Yea, you never know. By the way, I think you might stay at the ranch from next week maybe. We're looking at about a month and a half before the campaign starts. I don't think that it's wise to stay a the Four Seasons for that long. Besides, Cyrus is already staying at the ranch. I think it'd be better and more efficient for the campaign."

He dared to ask not knowing what she'd say. He hoped she would say yes because having her close would help him know her better. Moreover, for some reason he couldn't quite say, he craved to have her as close to him as possible. _Get over yourself Grant. Look at her, there is no way in hell she's single. _She couldn't believe it. Was he actually asking her to stay at his house? She wanted to say yes in a heartbeat, there was nothing more she wanted than to get to know this man. But, reality came back to her and, she couldn't say yes.

"I don't want to impose since I might be calling in Huck and Harrison to help, so, I might look for a condo nearby. But, thanks for the offer."

Fitz couldn't contain his jealousy, first Huck, now this Harrison. Didn't this girl have girl friends? Or did she want to drive him crazy at the thought of her with another man? He couldn't believe himself, he was falling for her, and falling hard and fast. He just hoped that he wouldn't land head first because, seeing how fast and deeply he was falling for her, he didn't know if he could bear being heartbroken by her.

"But, I think you should prepare yourself for the worst. You never know what you might be about to face."

And with that she left, leaving him to make the call that might change his life forever. He just hoped that whatever he was about to learn wouldn't prevent him to proceed with the divorce. Because he couldn't bear not to explore whatever there was between him and Liv.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**- What do you think?**

**- What do you think they'll find?**

**- What do you think Fitz will do?**

**- What do you think of the interaction between Liv and the kids?**

**- Who do you think will make the first move?**

**Don't worry:**

**+ Getting rid of Mellie soon. **

**+ Some Olitz getting together soon.**

**+ Next chapter you'll find out Mellie's secret. (At least, part of it.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I enjoyed reading your reviews.**

**I'm sorry that this update is shorter than the other ones but, I'm gonna make it up to you guys with the next chapter.**

**On the bright side, you're gonna discover Mellie's secret.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Santa Barbara Municipal Airport<span>**

When Liv arrived at the airport, Huck's plane was late. She didn't know why but Liv was very kin on punctuality. Maybe it was the time she spent in Switzerland or the fact that as a young girl her father used to say that 'When you're early, you're on time. When you're on time, you're late. And when you're late, you'd better be absent.' But, that had made of her very kin on keeping time and it's value.

Luckly for her, she only had to wait about 5 minutes before they showed that the plane had landed. Since Huck was in Business Class, he was one of the first to come out of the plane. He only had his backpack with him. He was wearing his usual clothes; a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"How was your flight?" she asked as he came to her.

"T'was okay. Please don't get mad at the company, there was an ambulance that was due to land at the airport before we departed so, we had to wait 5 minutes before our departure." he said before she could even ask. He knew her well and knew she wouldn't be able to calm down before she either talked to the company or, had a valuable reason for the delay.

"Ah, okay. By the way, we have to get a rental.

"You hadn't gotten a rental yet?"

"No. When I arrived, I went with the hotel's car which also took me to the Governor's mansion and, it's the governor's driver who have been driving me."

"Okay."

After searching for an approriate car, they ended up renting a BMW.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile Grant Ranch Santa Barbara<strong>

It was 10 minutes after Liv left that Fitz found the courage to face the music and call Mellie.

"Mel, we need to talk."

"Oh, thank God you came to your senses and forgot that stupid idea of yours that was that divorce."

"What the hell are you talking about? We still are getting divorced."

She felt all the joy she had felt at seeing him call her vanish and was immediately replaced by panic. What if Joe had gone to him? What if he had told him the truth? Was he changing the deal? But, she wouldn't let Fitz know that she was about to shit in her pants from the fear of him actually changing the deal and deciding that he wouldn't give her a thing. After Joe's monologue, she started thinking about how Fitz was the one who was to determine whether she would be left with money or nothing.

"But, you said we needed to talk!"

"Oh, yeah, we do need to talk." he said. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't know what Joe was talking about. He wanted her to be the one to tell him what was going on.

"Okay, so, what do we have to talk about? I thought the deal was settled!" she can't help but feel like he might know something.

"Well, Joe came to see me today." shit, she thought. Did he tell him? "Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?" he continued.

"So, Joe came to see you and now you think that I have something I should tell you? Unbelievable!"she tried to sound outraged. "I am your wife of over 10 years and now, just because someone said that I'm hiding something from you you believe them? I thought you were better than that Fitzgerald."

"Well, had I asked you if you were cheating on me you would have denied it so, I never know with you." He said before hanging up. Clearly, Mellie wasn't going to say a thing. He just hoped that Liv could find out what she was hiding before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Four Seasons, Santa Barbara-Biltmore<span>**

"So, Liv, what exactly is happening here? You were awfully quite the ride back here. And, yesterday, you said you were lost. Tell me what's going on so that I can help you."

"Order lunch first. I promise I will tell you but, I need you to help me with something first."

"Okay." He ordered them Chinese since it was Liv's favorite and he sensed that whatever it was, she needed to eat her favorite. Cause, Olivia Pope was never lost and for her to say that she was lost meant hell was about to freeze.

"So, I would like you to do a full back ground check on Millicent Grant, the governor's soon to be ex-wife. I want to know everything there is to know about her as soon as possible."

"I'll need your computer so I can do it faster."

"It's in my nightstand drawer." He went and retrieved it.

"Give me about an hour and a half. That's how long it will take for me to get the efirst reviews. But, the time we wait to see what we find out, I expect you to spill whatever is going on with you. You're starting to freak me out. And, I'm never freaked out. And, if you don't tell me what's going on, there's no way I can help you."

"Sure."

It took Huck about half an hour to put his system to work. Meanwhile, Liv was going crazy, she tried to work but it seemed that whatever she tried to do, he mind kept drifting on Fitz. It was driving her nuts.

"So, Liv, what the heck is going on with you? Did **she** call? Did you talk to **her**? Is it your dad? What did your father do this time? Please tell me he isn't coming knocking at my door at 3 in the morning." Huck asked as she sat on her bed frustrated.

"No, I didn't talk to her. And, I have no idea what my dad's done this time. It's just... Governor Grant is driving me nuts." she said with a frustrated sigh.

"What did he do to you Liv? Tell me what he did to you and I swear I'm going to kill him." he said getting up from the couch and heading to the bed where Liv was sitted.

"Huck, calm down. He didn't do anything and that's the problem."

"What do you mean? I don't get you."

"I mean he's in my single thoughts and he hasn't done anything. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I even dreamt about him. I can't take it anymore."

"Sounds like you have your first crush!"

"How do I stop this thing? I can't be having a crush on my boss that I just met."

"Are you sure you want it to stop?"

"I don't know. He seams to change everything about me. Imagine thet I became nervous in front of him. Me? Olivia Pope, became nervous in front of Governor Grant? I never get nervous! In front of anyone."

Huck almost chuckled. It was pretty funny actually. Liv was experiencing her first crush. In all the years he had known Liv, never had she acted like this for a guy. The Governor must be pretty special he thought.

"Liv, calm down. Okay, tell me what's different about him."

"I don't know it's just, he has these eyes where you just get lost. I could have sworn that I saw us married with this house, a dog and kids when I looked into his eyes. And, he's supper handsome, I mean really really handsome as in, the-pictures-don't-do-him-justice handsome. And, when our hands touched, it was electric, like time stopped and nothing else in the world mattered. It was as if we were the only ones on earth. And, he has a huge heart. He loves his kids above everything else. And, you can see that he's someone that's been hurt really bad in his life. I swear his eyes were sadder than mine. And, he has the best kids in the world. And he seems interested in me. But, he's still married. And I don't know what to do. And, I'm Olivia Pope I never not know what to do. It's infuriating. Please make it stop!"

Hearing his friend speak, he thought that she had more than a crush on Governor Grant. She was falling for him, and falling hard and fast.

"Liv, have you thought that maybe there is something worth exploring there?"

"As in a relationship?"she asked and he nodded. "You of all people know that I don't date. I haven't really dated since..."she trailed off.

"I know, you haven't dated in 8 years and 9 months. But, Liv, from what you're saying I think that it's about time you start. From what I can gather you are falling for him. And Liv, you deserve to be happy. And, if you think he might make you happy, then you should take the chance."

"But he's my boss. What if it doesn't work out? What if after 4 months he leaves like everyone else? I don't know but I think that I wouldn't be able to survive this. I barely know him but I think that him leaving me would be my undoing."

"What if it works out? What if he's the one you've been waiting for? You'll never know if you don't try. Take a leap of faith. I did the background check on this guy, he seems like a good guy. I think that if there is a possibility of him making you happy you should take it. The best things in life are the one's worth fighting for."

"So you think we should explore whatever it is that is between us?"

"Definetly. But, you should take your time. Get to know him as a friend and let him see you. If as you say he's feeling the same way about you, it should come on its own. And, if while getting to know him what you feel subsides then at least you will have gained a new friend. Liv, allow yourself to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Liv went silent letting Huck's words sync in. Before she could respond, Huck chucled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. I never thought I'd see a day where Olivia Pope would be avting like every other girl in the world. It's adorable."

"Arghhh! You don't get it it's frustrating."

"I just hope that now that you know how the other girls feel like when they're sruching on a guy, you won't become like them and get me to start painting each other's nails. I might be your best friend but I still have a reputation to uphoald!" he said laughing.

"I hate you." she said throwing a pilow at him and he ducked laughing which frustrated her even more.

"Okay, okay, I see you're really frustrated so, I think you need to relieve that frustration and I know exactyhow." he went to his bag and retrieved his PS3 and remotes.

"You brought your PS? Why?"

"Well, you said that you were lost and didn't really know what to do, so, I brought what I know makes you feel better. I mean, I wasn't really going to bring you ice cream, now was I?"

"Would have kicked your ass if you did."

'Exactly."

"So, wanna try to beat me?"

"Game on! By the way, you should really talk to your dad. He's been calling me everyday for the past week. I think that whatever he did or is about to do is huge this time."

"Argh. I will. Like I told you, when he calls next time, I'll answer. Why is he even calling you by the way?"

"I don't know. But you should really talk to him."

"I will. But, if you don't want to infuriate me any further we should really stop talking about the Nobel Prize winning dad that is my father." she said sarcatically.

"Yeah. I don't want you to give me another black eye. I'm still recovering from the other one."

"Argh that was an accident. And I told you I'm sorry. How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"Uhm... I don't know. So, are we going to play or what?" he said trying to change subjects. He knew how guilty she felt that he sliped in her house and got a black eye. Apparently it was too early to joke about that.

They were in the middle of their 3rd round with Huck having won the preceding 2, when the computer buzzed signaling that it was done with part of the background check. Huck went to check what they found.

"Liv, I think you should really see this."

"OH! MY! GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California<span>**

The lawyers had arrived at quarter past and had been there with the papers one. They were going over everything to make sure that that was what they had agreed upon. Fitz was silent the whole would speak to her lawyer from time to time but Fitz was completely mute. Now, they were talking about children custody and the money. The lawyers asked if they had a deal. Mellie said yes.

"No" was what came from Fitz shocking his lawyers.

"No to what?" asked Mellie. Had Fitz changed his mind about the divorce or had Joe really told him the truth? She hoped that it was the divorce he was against and not the latter. Cause, if he knew the truth, then she was done.

"No to the deal."

"Are you saying we aren't divrcing anymore?"

"No, not at all. But I changed my mind about the deal, I want a new one."

"Okay." said the lawyers perplexed. They didn't know what was going on. Mellie was freaking out, Fitz seemed to be dead serious. And, Liv that they had just met but seemed to know more about the divorce than they did looked like she was enjoying this show. It looked that all she missed was popcorn to be sitting in front of the best movie ever.

"Yes, the deal is slightly changing. Mellie will only get the house in North Carolina and a quarter a million dollars. I get full custody of the kids and Mellie signs me her parental rights. She doesn't come next to me or my familly in a 2 miles radius."

"Why on earth would I agree to such a thing? I get nothing."

"Oh, you should be happy you're even getting that. I was going to leave you with nothing but, it wouldn't look very well on my part. And, we both know it's better than going to the prenup." he said with a wink.

"You can't do that. I won't sign. I can't possibly agree to that!"

"Ow, you will sign and agree to my terms."

"What makes you think that. I'm the mother of your children, you can't do that to me. Think about the kids."

"Ow, don't worry, it was the kids, it was them I was thinking about when I made that decision. Oh, don't you dare play the 'I'm their mother card'. You're nothing but a surrogate to Karen and Keith." And she knew in that instant that he knew.

He turned to the lawyers "Don't worry, Liv already had the papers drawn, you just need to sign."

"Excuse me, but, I'm lost here. What's going on?" Fitz's lawyer, Nicholas Smith asked.

"Mellie, do you want to tell them or should I?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"OH! MY! GOD!"_

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

_"We need to show this to the Governor ASAP.''_

_They left the hotel and headed to the ranch with Liv driving like a mad woman. Once at the ranch, they were told that he was with Cyrus in the study. _

_"Cyrus, we need the room." she said barging in the study._

_"What is there that you need to tell him that I can't know?" he asked perplex. Since Liv came along, Fitz was even more secretive with him and seemed not to be with Liv. And, he'd known Fitz longer and in the midst of a day and a half, Liv had gotten Fitz to trust her more than he trusted him. And, he didn't like it one bit. _

_Seeing how Liv looked out of breath, Fitz knew that whatever she had to tell him was really important._

_"Cyrus, we need the room." he said with a daring eye. And left but not without showing that he wasn't that happy about it._

_"Liv, what's going on?" he asked with concern. She started rambling about everything. Fitz moved from behind his chair and went in fron tof Liv. Liv hadn't realised that he had moved until he put his hands on her shoulders. She imediatly went silent. Huck watched everything that was unfolding in front of his eyes. Somehow he felt like he had underestimated the intensity of the feelings that Liv and Fitz shared. From what he was seeing, there was no turning back possible, they were already in too deep._

_"Okay, take a deep and tell me what's going on."_

_"You remember how I said that I wanted to do a background check on Mellie?" he nodded. "Well, we found something that I think you should know. It's not the whole thing. We don't have the whole background chack yet. We should have it by monday. But I really think you should know this."_

_"Okay." he said fearing whatever they had found out that made Liv come rushing to his office._

_"By the way, this is Huck." she said motioning for Huck to show him the video. He came and put the computer on the desk. And pressed play and waited for Fitz to watch._

_"Oh my God. Does this mean what I think it means?"he said after watching the video that Huck had shown him._

_"I'm so sorry but it is." said Liv. She was hurting for him. He didn't deserve it. He had already been hurt in his life. This must have been extremely painful coming from someone whom you married must have hurt a lot more. She couldn't imagine the emotional pain he was feeling. She wanted to make it better. If she could, she would have insured that he was never hurt the way he'd already been._

_"Why would she do that?"_

_"I think she thought it would make you divorce her. And your prenup says that if you were to divorce her without a valid reason in front of the law, you'd have to give her 30% of your wealth and she gets to keep your last name. I think that it was for her to ensure that she got the money and the fame that came with your last name. But, you didn't divorce her and ruined her plan. But, she couldn't stand to divorce you herself since she'd get nothing. I'm so sorry."_

_Fitz went silent. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. After about 5 minutes of silence, it was Huck that broke the silence. _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Liv, I'll need your help."_

_Fit was going to make sure that Mellie knew that she'd messed with the wrong person! And Liv was going to do everything in her power to help Fitz._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mellie, do you want to tell them or should I?"

When Mellie showed no intention of speaking, Fitz went ahead.

"Okay the, I will. Mellie used me for my name and money. But, that's okay. The unforgivable crime is that she aborted my unborn child, made me believe that it was a miscarriage and watched me grieve knowing what she did.

So, gentlemen, Mellie, sign the papers so that I can continue with my day. I don't have all the time in the world, you know!" He said leaving everyone speechless.

"What? I'm lost here. Could you please elaborate?" said one of the lawyers braking the uneasy silence they'd fallen into.

Mellie hid her face in her hands. She wasn't ready for people to start judging her.

"Well, since it looks like Mellie isn't going to answer, I think Liv should clarify this for you." he motioned for her to start speaking.

"I actually think that Huck should do it." They had tried to understand the whole situation in the afternoon while coming up with a plan.

"So, Mrs. Grant heard about the 'nerdy' senator's son who was too advanced and couldn't fit in at school. She knew who he was before he even met her. She made sure she'd be in his class. Her plan was to befriend him, make sure she had sex with him and lateron claim that that she was pregnant; since he was the governor's son, she was sure his family would do everything possible to ensure that that story never got out.

However, when she got to know the Governor, she learned that he would do everything possible to make sure that if he ever got a girl pregnant, he'd ensure that she didn't abort and he'd take care of the child. That changed her plan. They happened to have sex. She knew that she couldn't claim to be pregnant without really being because of his family, so when she said she was pregnant she really was.

She imposed that they get married or she'd abort knowing the Governor would. Once they were married and the prenup signed, Mrs Grant went and got an abortion thinking that it would get Governor Grant to divorce her. And, according to the prenup, he would have had to give her 30% of his wealth and she'd keep his last name. That wasn't counting on the Governor trying to make his marriage work." he recontered.

"So, Mellie only has two choices. Either she goes withthis deal or, Governor Grant goes to his prenup and make sure she's sued for emotional distress." Liv said once she'd given the lawyers time for everything to synch in.

Without a word, Mellie took the papers signed and left quitely. It only left the lawyers, Fitz, Liv and Huck. The lawyers signed and left the 3 alone. They fell into a easy silence, and Fitz sighed in relief. She'd signed, the only thing left was to file.

"Governor, you said your brother-in-law came here today but said nothing. Why would he do that? I think he's up to something. I don't know what it is but, he's up to something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?<strong>

**-What do you think of Huck/Liv?**

**- What do you think of Fitz's reaction?**

**- Do you think that Mellie got what she deserverd? Or does she need more?**

**- Do you think Liv has something in store for Mellie?**

**- What do you think is the deal between Liv and her dad?**

**- Who do you think is 'SHE'?**

**- Why do you think Liv hasn't really dated in 8 years 9 months?**

**- What is Joe up to?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but, I've had a lot happening with me and my family lately. R.I.P. to my 2 uncles that passed this past 2 month. And, I myself had to have surgery done. So, it's been a very eventful month. Consequently, I didn't have time to update. **

**But, be reassured, I'm back and already writing chapter 10. It will be up soon.**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 9.**

**Enjoy and review. The more the reviews, the sooner I'll update.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 pm Manhattan, New York<span>**

The weekend went rather quickly. Liv had suggested that he go with the kids back to his grandfather's house so they wouldn't be there to see their mother move out and could recuperate their suitcases since they came back in such a rush. Fitz had contracted a movers company which had ensured him that everything that was Mellie's would be gone from the house when they returned. He just wanted her gone and gone for good. Any reminder that he had of Mellie he wanted gone.

He had asked the kids whether or not they wanted to keep some pictures of Mellie since she was their mother after all bug they had denied saying that the pictures they had with Mellie were forced. He'd contracted an interior designer to remodel the house during the time he would be gone with the kids. He wanted a fresh start.

The lawyers had gone to court to file as soon as they had signed. All that was now left was to do the press conference and the interview and he'd be free of Mellie. He hadn't dared to tell the kids what Mellie had done. What was he supposed to say exactly? He could understand but not comprehend what she'd done and why. His kids deserved better, they were too young to be faced with the cruelty of the world. He wanted to protect them for as long as he could.

Today marke to be the beginning of a new chapter in his life though. As he laid in his bed in the penthouse his grand mother had left him, he reminisced upon the day he'd just had. He decided he'd watch the news and see how his speech was received.

In other news today, Governor Grant of California and his wife of nearly 15 years announced their divorce. It is an announcement that came as a surprise for many. It was in a press conference held at the Governor's office in Sacramento that the couple announced their separation. The statement was short and no questions were answered however, the governor said that he'd be having an hour long interview to address questions about his family and the divorce. Here is the statement that was released only a few hours ago.

_... members of the press, I wish that I had called this press conference under better circumstances. However, life doesn't work this way. My family and I have been through a lot these days. After a lot of consideration, we decided to do what's great for our family. And, it's with grate sadness that were are here to announce that my wife Mellie and I will be divorcing. I'd like to correct the rumors that might come from this announcement however, Mellie and I are not divorcing due to an affair. All we ask you is that you grant us some privacy as we go on with our lives, mostly our children. It's already bad enough having your parents divorce, even if you know it's for the best, I don't want my kids to be worrying about the press in addition to everything. I know you all have questions but, I will not be answering them today. Olivia Pope will arrange for an interview in the weeks to come where all of your questions will be answered but, for now, all we ask for is some privacy..._

This came as a shock to many. But, political analysts say that this move was pretty risky for the president hopeful as it tanks his approval ratings. But, only one question remains; what happened that made governor Grant make this drastic move that could cost him his dream? I guess this question should be answered in the upcoming interview."

Not wanting to watch it any longer, he switched off the tv and decided to take a nap himself. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7pm. Santa Barbara, California<span>**

Liv was looking at Fitz's numbers, since his press conference, he'd lost almost 20 points, leaving him in at 45. She was working her head to find solutions that would bring Fitz's numbers up. But couldn't come up with much. She was getting worked up by it. As she was getting ready to say quits for the day, her phone rang but it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Liv, I need your help. I didn't know who else to call. I really need you right now. Please..."

After hearing the panicked voice, she immediately knew who was n the other line.

"Calm down. Ok? Take a deep breath. Now, explain what happened."

"I really need you to come over. I can't cant really tell you what happened over the phone. But, I really need your help. Please, I don't know what to do."

"Okay. Where are you right now? Send me your address and, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The other person told her where he was.

"Okay, listen, I don't know what happened but, you're worrying me right now. Whatever happened must be big. I'm going to send you an address, I want you to go there. Tell them it's Liv who sent you, tell them to call me. I want you to go there and wait for me. I'm on my way right now."

They agreed and hung up. As soon as she hung up, her phone rang.

"What?"

"Is that a way to answer to your father?"

Olivia froze, she had been waiting for him to call however, now was not the good time t discover whatever it was that her father had done this time.

"Listen, I don't really have time to talk. I have to go, a friend needs me. I promise that I'll call you as soon as I can. But, I really got to go. Bye." And with that she hung up on him leaving her father dumfounded and a little annoyed with her. He'd taken time to call her and she hadn't even bothered to give him 5 minutes of her time. He was her father... She could at least spare him 5 minutes of her time. However, he couldn't entirely blame her. They didn't exactly have the best father-daughter relationship. But, he wasLiv determined to change that. But first, he needed to know where she was.

Liv came running into Huck's room.

"Huck, we gotta go to San Francisco ASAP."

"Okay, what's happening?" He asked quizzically.

"I don't really have time to explain, I'll tell you on the way. But, we have to get moving."

What the heck is happening? I never seen her like this. Did something happen? God, I hope it's nothing major.

* * *

><p><strong><span>6pm Manhattan, New York<span>**

Fitz decided to wake up the twins, if he let them sleep much longer, they wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Like when they were younger, they had slept in the same bed. That told Fitz that they were really getting affected by all of this. He was thankful that Liv had suggested that he take time for his children. He would ensure that they didn't close themselves to the world. Keith was already private as it was, he didn't need his son, shutting down the whole world except his twin. And Karen, it was already going to be difficult without her friends but, he didn't need them to close themselves.

"Guys, you gotta wake up." He said shaking Keith who held his sister very protectively. One thing was sure, he would've done any and everything to ensure that his sister was safe and happy. They both groaned as he took the cover from them.

"Dad, seriously, let us sleep. We're both exhausted." Said Karen in frustration.

"I know you guys are tired but, if you don't wake up, you won't find sleep at night. Besides, I'm letting you guys order whatever you want." One that Fitz had been very keen on, was the kids diet. He always ensured that they ate equilibrated meals which was a battle between himself and the twins. Today however he was going to try to make things a little bit different, he was going to let them choose whatever they wanted to eat, just for today though, they had been through a lot and they need some comfort food.

"You're serious? You mean I can ask for whatever I want and you wouldn't have a problem with it?" asked Keith, everyone knew that he was a fair lover of very cheesy burgers. His father only let him eat them twice a month and he'd done it already so, he wasn't sure if he'd allow it. Fitz chuckled at the enthusiasm of his son.

"Yes bud, you can order whatever you want but it's just for today don't make it a habit."

"Of course. I'm going to look at menus online. Dad, your computer is your room right?"

"Yes, it's in its bag on the nightstand."

And with that he was out of the room leaving his father to wake up a sleep-loving Karen who'd fallen back to sleep.

"Karen honey, wake up." He said shaking her. She groaned in response.

"I don't want to."

"Sweetheart, you have to, you have to eat. I don't want to see you starving."

"I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you haven't eaten all day. You barely touched your breakfast, you refused the food on the plane, you can't not eat now. You're starving yourself."

"But I'm just not hungry."

"Eat please honey, at least, do it for me. Besides I was going to order your favorite."

"Okay, but not too much."

Fitz made a mental note to speak to Karen and find out why she was suddenly starving herself. But, now was not the time.

"Okay, come on, lets join your brother."

"So, Keith, what have you decided to order?" He asked as they went into his room.

"Well, I was thinking about ordering some McDonald's but, I also want some pizza, but I don't really know where to order, I don't exactly know New York so, I was hoping you'd know where to order." He was amazed at how one of his kids couldn't eat while the other seemed to never get full.

"Okay, which pizza do you want?"

"I can't decide between mafioso, margarita, or the barbecue chicken and mushroom."

"I think you should go with the chicken mushroom one, I know a place where they make the best ones. And will also be able to deliver Karen's order. So, write your order down so I can order."

He ordered their food. And came back into the living room where the kids were watch a teen drama show.

* * *

><p><strong><span>8.30 Somewhere in San Francisco<span>**

Huck and Liv arrived at the location she'd told her caller.

"What the heck happened?"asked Liv once she saw her friend. Before the other person could respond, she sobbed on Liv's shoulders. They were silent for a while until she calmed down.

"I... I..." And she sobbed again.

Huck looked at her intently and he knew. "He was biting you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She looked at him shocked.

"How did you..." She let her question trail off.

"So, it's true." It was also a statement. "And he knows because, he's Huck. But, why didn't you call me Abby? You know you could call me anytime right?"

"I couldn't. He would've known if I did." She took a deep breath. "He put me under surveillance so, he'd know who I called and it would have been worse."

"Okay, give me your phone." Huck said in a calm tone. She gave it to him and he dismantled it. She looked at him in shock. "If you're under surveillance, then he'd know you're here which would put you both in danger."

"Abby, I need to know everything that happened for me to help you. Don't worry, you can speak in front of Huck with no problem. I trust him with my life."

She took a deep breath end started recounting what happened.

"Okay, so, you know how after I graduated undergrad, I said that I'd found a job ane I'd work there 2 to 3 years until I could afford grad school, even if you offered to pay and I refused?" She asked Liv who nodded. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should have taken you on that offer. After I moved, you and I drifted appart till we eventually stopped talking to each other. And I know that that hurt you deeply considering everything... That's one of my biggest regrets. I regret giving up on you, and our friendship when all you did was try to make it work even if you knew I was then again another personthat broke your heart.

So, I went back home to that job, I think that, that you knew. I worked there for 3 years before I could go to grad school. I went to Yale, since it was closer to my parent's house that way I spent less and, I could get a part time job to cover the rest of my spending.

Senior year, I met this guy, Charles, and, he was sweet and charming. We started dating a little before I graduated. I did an internship at the DAs office as an investigator for 6 months. After dating for a year and 3 months, Charles proposed and I said yes. We got married 4 months later and moved to Philadelphia. Charles insisted that I couldn't work, that, it look bad on his part as he was aspiring to be governor and no governor's wife works. I loved him so much that I agreed.

However, once he became governor, he changed, he was more absent and less caring. I suspected that he cheated on me when I confronted him about it, that's when the beating started. At first I thought it was just that he was angry and it was a one time thing. But, the months that followed, he made it a habit, during that time, he'd beat me at least once a month.

Since it was getting out of hand, I told his folks, you know, since I don't have parents of my own who I could tell. And the bastard that is his father only told him and I quote, 'don't make it obvious.' I thought of calling you cause i knew that even if we'd drifted apart you'd come and help me if I asked, but when I did it said you were out of the country, so, II decided I'd call once thou came back to the States. That night, he bit me even more and said that if I ever tried something like that again, it'd be worse. That's when I knew he put me on surveillance. I asked him for a divorce and he said that republicans didn't get divorced that I'd have to suck it up. After that, he took my ID, passport, everything. He said that if I dared to say a word to the press, he'd ruin me along with his entire family.

Last Monday, his PR came and said that something had to be done about the rumors that he'd be cheating and the fact that we don't spend time together. So, he decided we'd come here. We came on Friday.

Today, when I saw Governor Grant's press conference, I saw you in the background and I knew you were in Cali. I then knew that this would be my one chance to escape the monster that became my husband. When he was out with his whore, I told my bodyguard I wasn't feeling well that he had to go at the lobby and get me some meds. When he was gone, I called the lobby, and told them to call me a cab. I got dressed quickly and left by the stairs.

I made sure to close the door so, Jack, my bodyguard, would think that I'm inside sleeping perhaps. Once in the cab, I told him to go to the nearest public phone, that's when I called you. The address you told me, I told it to the cabbie and, he brought me here. I gave him, all the cash I had on me and, I didn't want to use the credit card cause he'd know. So, that how I got here. By the way, what's this place?"

Liv was horrified, she couldn't believe what her friend had been through. She vowed to help her in whatever ways she could.

"It's my grandfather's summer house. When you called, I thought that either you were raped or you had killed someone so, I needed to put you somewhere where you'd feel safe and where I'd know if anyone is about to harm you in anyway. The guards have strict rules to call me if someone who's not myself, Huck, Harrison or my grandfather. So, I would have know if someone was following you."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. I wish I could have helped you sooner. Huck, order her something to eat and see if she wasn't followed. Abby, I'm going to show you my room, so, you can shower and get dressed, I have a few clothes here in case of emergency. By the way, how. Long were you supposed to stay in San Francisco?"

"Two weeks. Why?"

"That's good. It gives us time to draw the papers for your divorce calmly knowing that your husband won't issue a missing person's report unless he's sure you aren't at a shelter. That gives us about 4 days. So, in 3 days, you and I are going to go back to the hotel and serve him the papers and ask for him to give you back your documents."

"Oww. Okay."

"By the way, Huck, I need that background check tomorrow first thing in the morning."

He nodded and then left. She sighed deeply, this was going to be one hell of a week. She didn't really know how she'd be able to handle everything. maybe she was in over her head. but, she couldn't not help a friend. Abby was after all the one who welcomed her with opens arms without judgment or bullying when she'd arrived at Harvard sophomore year. Even if she hadn't seen her in years, she felt like she owed it to her to do her best. She owed it to the friendship they once had.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7pm Manhattan, New York<span>**

They ate and enjoyed their evening. Once the food was done and the living room was cleared, Fitz sat with the kids.

"Kids, I know today was a very emotional day for everyone. So, I decided that we wouldn't talk about it today rather tomorrow evening. Right now, I need you guys to choose what we're going to do. I made a list, you can choose."

He handed them both lists. "Those are the activities I thought we could do until next week Thursday. On Friday, we'll be going to the Hampton's until we go back home. You are however, welcome to make any suggestions."

The kids were overjoyed upon hearing that they were going to the Hampton's. they hadn't been in a while. Mellie was against them going to the Hampton's she said that it was useless to go on a vacation in your own country, so, whenever they went for family vacations, it was in Europe or Australia. But, the kids loved the Hampton's, for them, it was filled with memories of their time with their Nana.

On the list it read:

**Activities in NYC:**

American Museum of Natural History

Central Park

Coney Island

Empire State Building

Historic Richmond Town

Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum

The Metropolitan Museum of Art

New York Hall of Science

New-York Historical Society

Rockefeller Center

Sony Wonder Technology Lab

Statue of Liberty

Top of the Rock Observation Deck

Wollman Rink and Victorian Gardens

They debated on where to go. They ended up agreeing on everything but, for Karen's sake, added a shopping spree on 5th Avenue. The kids also reminded him that he should call the interior designer to tell her about the designs they'd like in their rooms. Once they all was settled, Fitz told the kids they had to be in bed by 9.30 pm and that he loved them and left them to whatever it was they were doing. He headed to his room, took a quick shower and switched back on the call he'd been dying to make all day. When his phone was on, he was welcomed by many notifications:

**Your Voice Mail is full, please delete some messages in order to get newer ones.**

Text Message: **28 new messages**

Call: **33 missed calls **

He opened the missed calls:

**Fitzgerald Grant II: 1**

**Elizabeth Grant: 9**

**William Ford Jr.: 4**

**Ronal Lauder: 5**

**Leonard Lauder: 3**

**Cyrus Beene: 11**

With a deep sigh, he decided to ignore all the calls, saying he'd call them all tomorrow, and continued with his initial plan.

"What?" He heard. Oh boy, maybe it was an error.

"Umm... Am I calling at a wrong time?" He heard her demeanor change.

"Hi" she said with a smile in her voice

"Hi" he smiled "Did I wake you? You sounded frustrated." He asked with guilt in his voice.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um..." Now was the time to decide if she'd follow Huck's advice or not. The decision was hers to make.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:what do you think? <strong>

**So, Abby made her entrance...**

**We learned quite a bit about Liv.**

**Liv's dad made a slight appearance.**

**Next chapter, a lot is gonna happen...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:****Happy thanksgiving everyone! I'm so sorry it took long to update but, when I was set to update the story, I realized my younger brother deleted it so I had to re-write the whole thing.**

**I enjoyed reading your reviews. I'll answer them one by one this week.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 10. Enjoy and review. **

**This is a Liv centric chapter. Longest chapter so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Manhattan, New York 8pm<span>_**

_"What?" He heard. Oh boy, maybe it was an error._

_"Umm... Am I calling at a wrong time?" He heard her demeanor change._

_"Hi" she said with a smile in her voice_

_"Hi" he smiled "Did I wake you? You sounded frustrated." He asked with guilt in his voice._

_"No, no, it's not that. It's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Um..." Now was the time to decide if she'd follow Huck's advice or not. The decision was hers to make._

* * *

><p><strong><span>San Francisco<span>**

She didn't know what to do. He had shared with her what he confessed to have never shared with anyone just minutes upon meeting her, so she'd have to trust him right? But, she wasn't an open person, she didn't like to share. But then, she remembered Huck's words:_**"You should take your time. Get to know him as a friend and let him see you. If as you say he's feeling the same way about you, it should come on its own. And, if while getting to know him what you feel subsides then at least you will have gained a new friend. Liv, allow yourself to be happy. You deserve to be happy." **Okay Liv, you have a huge crush on him, just, share, he won't judge. He's had almost a life as crappy as yours, he'll understand. _After a mental pep talk, she decided to bite the bullet.

"Um... I think I'm in way over my head. I'm Olivia Pope, no situation is supposed to be too overwhelming, and, I can't seem to know what to do and, I always know what to do. I can't concentrate on my job. And, I can't fail at my job cause, I'm supposed to be the best, so, failure is not an option.

But, I also have to be a better person, a better human being, a good friend. However, I can't seem to do both. God, I'm a failure of a human being. I can't do my job and have a social life. And... My goodness, she was right, I'm a disappointment, oh no..." She was cut off by Fitz.

"Liv, Liv, you're rambling. Take a deep breath." She did as he said and he felt her relax on the other line. She didn't know how, but, his voice seemed to calm her. "Okay, now, tell me what's going on. I didn't get a word of what you said."

She took another deep breath. "I don't know what to do." She admitted mostly to herself. "I can't seem to concentrate on work because," she stopped herself. _What should I say? Because I have a major crush on my boss who might be the future president of the United States? _

So, instead she said "... Of some personal reasons. And, late this afternoon, I received a call from a friend that I hadn't seen to since I graduated Law School and she really needs my help right now, and, I can't abandon her in her hour of need, she was there for me through undergrad and grad school. But, I don't seem to have time to do my job adequately and be a good friend. I... I... I don't know."

She sighed deeply. "The story of my life... And I know you didn't call me to have me talking about my life. But, I was so caught up with everything that I forgot to follow up with Huck. But, if you want to know what he found, I can get you the info in about 10 minutes. I'm sure he's done by now. And, you did good today, your numbers dropped but not as bad as could be expected. I'm confined we'll be able to raise them in no time."

He let her speak sensing that she needed to let all that off her chest. Once he felt like she was done, he decided to speak.

"First of all, I didn't call to talk about work. I called to talk to you." At that he mind started racing going a 100mph. Could he actually be as interested as she was? He couldn't be, could he?

"Secondly, you don't have to choose between your job and your social life. You are a good person, I don't know that many people who'd drop everything to do a favor for a friend and you are the best at what you do.

And, you are not a failure, and, far from that. You are an accomplished woman, an inspiration to many. Did you know Karen wants to be like you when she grows up? She worships the grounds you walk on. Heck, even Cyrus worships the ground you walk on if he thought you were the only one who could deal with my situation, and I think we both know that Cyrus worships no one except himself.

And, the fact that your friend's situation affects this much doesn't make you a failure, rather a human being, and a human with a heart, a big heart. If you think you can't do your job adequately due to personal issues then, resolve them first."

The last part of his monologue had her smirking, _if only you knew._ But, generally she was just shocked. She could have sworn that that would have been the speech Huck would have given her and he had known her for nearly 9 years. But, to have it come from Fitz who she had known for less that a week came as a shock. Could he actually read her? Most people didn't even bother to try and, it had even taken Huck a while to do so. Why was it easier with Fitz? Why did she feel like she could be herself with him and not be judged or thought less of?

But in this instant, she didn't know what to say except: "Thanks. It's very kind of you to say."

"I'm just telling you the truth Liv, it's not about being kind. And, for you friend, take the next 2 weeks off, it's not really like you're doing that much at the moment. For the next week, focus on your friend. And, when I come, we'll still have a week left to prep for the interview. There isn't that much to be done right now and your friend need your help. Go help your friend. I'm sure Cyrus can survive without you, he's been doing good so far."

"Thanks, but I can't really do that. You'd be paying me for nothing. And, I know money isn't an issue for you, me either but, it wouldn't feel right with me if I just took off for 2 weeks and still being paid. Besides, unlike what you think, there's a lot to do here."

"Okay, if it's about that then, as your client, I demand that for the next 2 weeks, you take care of your friend."

"You can't really demand of me that I do that!"

"Yes, I can and I just did.I'm you client, and you do what I want. So, for the next 2 weeks, you're gonna help your friend, as part of you job with me."

"Okay then. But, I refused to be paid for those 2 weeks."

"Fair enough with me."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I should actually be thanking you. I mean, I'm divorced and still have a chance for a political future and that thanks to you."

"No, I actually have to thank you. For listening to me without judging and forcing me to take care of my friend. It means a lot. Anyways, I know you didn't call to hear the story of my life, so, what did you want to talk about?"

"You're welcome. And, I don't mind hearing the story of your life Livvie." Had he just called her Livvie? Only one person called her that and that person was in France. Did he know what it meant to her? What it entitled?

"I called just to talk to you. The other day when I unloaded everything on you, it was easy. You're easy to talk to. It feels right to talk to you. And, that's why I called. I want to talk. But, I'd like if you were the one talking. You don't have to unload anything, I'd like to talk about any and everything with you." He said somewhat fearful. Was he pushing? The last thing he needed was for her to think that he was pushy.

She hesitated a little and then remembered Huck's words, and decided that to talk she could do. And, she was thankful that he wasn't pushing and didn't expect her to have the same disclosure he'd displayed earlier that week.

"Sure, we can talk. But nothing too heavy. Heavy stuff aren't meant to be discussed over the phone."

He let out a relieved sigh. He was glad she wasn't freaked out like he thought she would and had all the right to. After all he'd pretty much told her his entire life in less than an hour after knowing her. He just hoped that him saying he wanted to her didn't make her think that she had to share her story too. On his behalf he'd told her his story as his fixer and because he needed to get it off his chest. He didn't want her to feel pressured. He wanted her to share her story when she felt like it, if she felt like it, not because she felt like she needed to.

"Ok then. Since last time I am the only one who pretty much talked the whole time, I'll let you choose what we talk about."

"Am okay with that. So, tell me, how's New York? The kids?"

"It's busy as always, but you already knew that. I mean, it's New York. The kids are great, they'd missed coming here. It had been a while. The seem to enjoy themselves so, that's good. We just had dinner."

"That sound good. It's good that they're enjoying themselves. Their lives were altered in a mater of days. Where did you guys eat? I mean, since you didn't have reservations, it must have been hard to find a restaurant on such short notice."

"Actually, we didn't go out. The kids were tired and so was I. So, we ordered pizza instead. We ordered Joe's pizza; best pizza in New York!"

"That's where you're wrong, Motorino is the best pizza in New York."

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one, Motorino is disgusting; Joe's is the best."

"Between you and I, I'm the one who lived in New York and goes there more often, so, by experience I know New York's best pizza. And I am telling you that it's Motorino."

He laughed. "You're never wrong are you?"

She laughed as well. "No, I'm never wrong. But you on the other hand..." She trailed off with giggles.

He made an audible gasp. "Moi? I'm not wrong missy, just 'cause you don't have good taste doesn't mean other people are wrong!"

"You? How can you talk about taste? I mean you like Joe's pizza; total sign that you are tasteless..."

"Okay, okay. Lets just agree to disagree."

She huffed. "I still am right though!" He grinned, he liked this. It felt natural, normal, right. It felt like they had known each other their whole lives rather done days. "So, what are you and the kids doing tomorrow?" She asked changing subjects.

"We're going to the American Museum of Natural History then we'll have a picnic in Central Park. You can't really go to New York and not go the Central Park. That would be rude!" She laughed at his not so funny joke and didn't know why.

"A picnic sounds great. And it would be a crime to go to New York and not go to Central Park. It's really lovely but you should see it in Fall, it's absolutely breathtaking. Picnics there are amazing. My grandpa and I used to picnic there on Saturdays after church. It was our thing. I think that that's why I love Central Park so much. I have to go at least once when I'm in New York." She smiled reminiscing on the memories of her and her grand father in the park.

"Church on Saturday? You're Jewish?" He asked awkwardly. He'd never seen a black jew before. But, who knew? There's a time for everything right?

She giggled. "No, silly, my grandfather is a Seventh-day Adventist, we pray on Saturday. Have you ever seen a black jew?"

"Ow, that makes more sense than you being jewish. But, you never know, just because I haven't seen a black Jew do sent mean they don't exist. It also explains why you don't work on Saturday."

"Yeah, I try to keep our tradition alive. So, I take the whole Saturday off to do as I used to do with grandpa. When I was younger, he used to come and pick me up on Saturday mornings to go to church. It started when my parents had to out for an event and needed a babysitter but couldn't find one, so they called , they started calling him when they just wanted to be ride of me for the day.

And, it soon became a tradition. We'd go to church together, have picnics in Central Park and volunteer at a Meals on Wheels in the evening.

For a while, I stopped believing in God and going to church but, my grandpa was always there after church with a picnic basket. He never judged. He did ask why I didn't wanna go to church anymore and I told him. And that was it, the next Saturday, He just showed up at my house with the basket ready to go just like before except he came after church. I think that the fact that he was there helped me a lot at the time. We still did that even when I went to boarding school." It felt good to talk to someone. Sure she had Huck, but it wasn't the same. Huck listened but she felt like Fitz understood what she meant, what it's like.

And like that they talked the night away. They only realized the time, when Liv saw the sun rising in the morning and said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>San Francisco, the next morning<span>**

Liv came down the stairs around 8am. She found Huck and Abby already having breakfast.

"How did everyone sleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Well." Said Huck biting his pancake.

"Well as well. You on the other hand look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Yeah, I didn't see the time pass." She said getting herself some water from the fridge and putting coffee in the coffeemaker before sitting on a bar stool. Huck gave her a knowing look.

"What were you doing?" Abby asked.

Huck stood to get some orange juice from the fridge and bent to Liv's ear whispering "Maybe you should tell you boyfriend to talk less so he could actually let you sleep next time. You look like crap."

She hit him on the arm. "He's not my boyfriend, Huck. Besides, how do you know I was speaking to someone? Did it come to you that I'm actually tired?"

"Last night you received a call, I was coming to show you my findings when I heard you speaking to someone. And, this morning when I went out for my morning run, you were talking on the phone, and that was 4.30 am. When I came back 2 hours later, you were still on the phone and actually giggling, it was creepy. And now, you look like crap but can't wipe that grin off your face. It took me about 2 seconds to know you were talking to HIM. He might no be your boyfriend but,you want him to be." He said sitting back on the bar stool. And she knew he'd done that on purpose.

"Okay, I'm lost here. Who's the guy who's not your boyfriend but with whom you spoke through the night? I swear I've been away far too long. Never thought I'd see a day where Olivia Pope spent the night speaking to a guy. I know you actually spoke mainly to guys in my college years but it's not the same. This one is making you look like a 14 year-old who just been asked out to a dance by her crush since elementary school. By the way, Huck, thanks for pointing out the grin; I hadn't noticed it. He must be darn special. You must tell me about him, I need to know such things. We really need to catch up."

Liv sent Huck the death glare and he shrugged. "We will catch up through the week. But, just so you know, there is no boyfriend."

"Oh come on,! Give a girl something. You can't tell me that there isn't someone responsible for that grin. At least tell me who was on the phone."

"Huck, this is all your fault." She glared at him.

"I did nothing wrong Liv. I just think you should try and speak to a girl about it. I mean, get an other point of view. Besides, you knew Abby before we met, you can trust her. And the poor girl need some good news, she's been through so much." And with that she knew that he'd done a background check on her and that she could be trusted and what he feared. She groaned but she knew he was right. She needed to show Abby that she was wanted to avoid her becoming suicidal. She knew that feeling and she wished it on no one.

"Okay. I was speaking to my client who I might or might not have a huge crush on." She said rapidly in a low voice.

"What? I didn't catch you."

"I said I was my client."

"Why would you spend your night speaking to your boss?" And the realization hit her. Her friend had fallen hard for her boss and was having difficulties dealing with it. Not only did the first time she really fell for someone, fall hard and quickly, but, she fell for her boss. "Who's this client of yours?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, Governor of California, not even divorced yet, AKA probable the future President of the United States."

"Holy crap! The guy is gorgeous, a god. You're so lucky. If I didn't like you and owe you my life right now, I'd kick you for not making a move."

"Not that Abby! The guy isn't even divorced yet."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Huck suggested I befriend him and see where it goes. And, if it's just a crush, at least I would have a new friend. Otherwise we'd see..."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, he did call just to talk to me which we did all night long."

Abby shrieked. "A guy liked that doesn't stay on the phone with you if he doesn't feel the same. I mean the guy could have anyone he'd like and you're the one he wants to talk to. I think he's in the same position as you are."

She sighed. "I hope so. Anyway, lets talk about you. We don't need to go to Santa Barbara before 2 weeks by orders so,we focus all our energy on your case. What's your endgame?"

"What?"

"I mean, what do you want from this? What do you expect?"

"I just want my old life back."

"So, you except no money from you husband, nothing?" She shook her head. "Do you have anywhere to go? Anywhere you want to go?"

"No. But, I could always go back to Connecticut."

"Is it where you want to go?"

"Not really."

"Okay. You'll be gong to Washington if you don't mind. You'll stay at my house. I'm sorry but, you'll be there alone until the end of the campaign. We need to get you a lawyer. I need Harrison back soon. Huck, the priority is Abby so, find anything and everything you need on a Charles Putney and his family. And I mean everything. If he didn't give back a book in 3rd grade, I need to know. The other background check, I'll need it in a week." He nodded and left. She then turned to Abby.

"Abby, I'm going to Skype call Lisa, my personal stylist, talk to her so she knows what to buy you. Your wardrobe should be ready by Saturday morning meanwhile, I'm taking you shopping for the clothes you'll be wearing before you go to DC this afternoon. On Thursday, you and I are going to see your husband. If everything goes well, you and Harrison should be meeting with him and his lawyers on Monday next week. I hope that everything will be done by wednesday. So, by Thursday, next week, you should be living in DC. I'll help you settle in and head back to Santa Barbara on Sunday night. Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay Liv, thank you very much. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me or thank me. This is what friends are for."

"Nevertheless, thank you from the bottom of my heart." She said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Now, lets make those calls, shall we?" First she called Lisa from her computer and told her that Abby would be staying in her guest room and that she needed a wardrobe for when she'd be there. While Abby spoke to Lisa, she called Harrison and told him she needed him ASAP. He told her he'd be there in about 24 hours.

After she spoke to Harrison, Liv called her as she'd promised to see what he wanted.

"Look who remembered that I existed!" Her father answered.

"Dad, I haven't forgotten that you exist, it's just that Abby needed my help last night and I really couldn't talk." She said with a eye roll. Her father had a thing for dramatics. "Okay, dad, we're not going over this again. So, please tell me what you wanted."

"So, remember when we had dinner and you said that you wanted to launch your own firm at some point?"

"Dad, please tell me you didn't? God, you promised that you wouldn't do it anymore."

"You didn't let me finnish."

She sighed. "Okay, go on."

"So, I spoke to the mayor and got you a working permit for your firm. The papers are ready, you just need to sign them. I didn't know which name you'd like so, I left the name part blank. And, I bought you the best office space, you'll love it. And, before you say anything, you can't refuse this."

"Dad, I thought we talked about this after the jet. You can't keep on buying me things, I need to work for my own success. It's even you who taught me that. This really needs to stop. No more 'gifts' with a no refusal clause. Actually, no more gifts with clauses. You know, this is the reason I don't answer your calls right? I never know with you. One of these days you might call me to announce me that you bought me an island and that I don't have the choice but accept it."

"Good idea. That'll be christmas though. I already have your birthday gift." He teased her.

"Dad, I'm serious. I know you mean well but I swear you're smothering me. I need to know that I can do things on my own without waiting for my dad to do them for me. So from now on, you are not allowed to give me something that exceeds $2500 or buy something and put it under my name.

And, no more jets or shares or firms. If you want to buy me a gift, buy me a watch or worse a car or something, not a jet. And, I mean a watch not the company. I am not spoiled, I was never spoiled and will never be spoiled. Please stop! I swear if you don't I'll put a restraining order against you. And we both know it wouldn't look good on you. Seriously, you're getting on my nerves and I know that that's not what you want."

"Okay, I'll stop. But, that won't apply to your birthday present cause I already have it. And, I have a condition; have Sunday dinners with me."

"You know, this isn't fair right? You get your way in both cases."

"It's settled then."

She sighed, they both knew he just won. "But, the dinners will have to wait. I'm in the middle of a campaign, so, I'm not in DC. How about I call you on Sundays till I'm back in DC?"

"Ok. Looking forward to it. Love you." And he hung up. She let out a frustrated sigh. Whatever happened in her life, her father always had it his way. She somehow missed the dad who pushed her to excellence and refused to have a spoiled brat on his hands. The irony, when he was like that, she wished he was like he is. And now that he is, she wishes he'd be like he used to be.

The 2 weeks went by rather quickly. Fitz and Liv talked everyday but, not as long as the first time. Fitz was insisting that Liv call him by his first name but, she was reticent about that. It wasn't that she didn't want to call him by his first name, but, she thought it would be best not to so over the phone. As the days passed, she found herself looking forward to a 'Good morning' text or the nightly phone calls from Fitz. She found herself longing for the day she'd see him again.

Fitz's poll numbers had slowly began to increase mostly after him and the kids were spotted picnicking in Central Park. Apparently the kids had enjoyed the first picnic so much that they wanted to do it again before going to the Hampton's and that was when they were spotted. It showed the image of a man who cared for his children and their well being and most rumors that had surfaced about the divorce started dying down.

However, in Liv's opinion. The interview still remained a necessity because it showed a man who was honest and didn't want to hide things like typical politicians. If he did the interview, then him saying that he didn't cheat would be more believable. And since in the interview he'd be talking about the kids' custody, he'd win more sympathizers' points from other divorced families, and mostly women since he was the one with kids' custody. He'd give a new image of family. And since he was a republican, he'd give the party some publicity as it would appear that the party is becoming more inclusive.

Abby and her husband had filed on tuesday after they met with the lawyers. He'd only agreed after Liv broke his knee cap when he tried to hit Abby and refused to give her her documents. Liv had threatened that not only would she help Abby file a claim against him for domestic abuse, she herself would testify for that and file for assault.

She now lived in Liv's penthouse. In about a week, she'd start working in Liv's firm, Olivia Pope and Associates. At this point in time, they were 4 associates: Liv, Huck, Abby and Harrison. But, they'd see if they could add Stephen to it. However, Huck was reticent at the idea since Liv had told him what happened between them. He didn't know why but, he was uncomfortable with the idea of Stephen as an associate.

Their only client was the Grant Campaign since they weren't officially open yet and Liv had taken it, or rather Fitz, as her client before the firm came to be. Liv's life was in a good place. She had a good carreer, fortune, beauty and wonderful friends. But, all that wasn't what was making her smile today. Today, she was smiling 'cause she'd be getting to see Fitz today and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: what do you think?**

**A lot happened:**

**= We got more of Liv's past.**

**= Liv's dad made an appearance **

**= What do you think of their relationship?**

**= What happened that made him change?**

**= Liv and Fitz daily conversations **

**= OPA came to life**

**= Huck doesn't trust Stephen.**

**= Liv attempted suicide?**

**= Don't you just love Liv's grandpa**

**Next chapter:**

**= the kids**

**= Cyrus**

**= the interview **

**= the background check**

**= maybe Fitz's family reaction to the divorce. (Choose who goes first in your reviews.)**

**Ghissie**


End file.
